MY NIGHTINGALE (end with sequel)
by lia00027
Summary: Anne De Gladienne a powerful witch looked for her mate an original hybird Klaus Mikaelson. After 2000 years she found him she had to die. Klaus lost his mate but found someone rather familiar with his loosing mate but with all his drama with Hayley and Caroline and his baby Hope can he achieve happiness.
1. Chapter 1

I also post this story at quotev the add: story/6841610/Nightingle-update/5/ the pics are clear there where here the pic shown is cut. Enjoy the fanfiction guys!

MY NIGHTINGALE

"To this 2000 years of life never once I complained even when my family was taken from me one by one they left to the other world or my beloved friends whom I considered as my family but also gone when time ripped them away from me left me nurtured another relationship with another people from zero start, but today everything change when I saw him my mate holding another woman body and kissing her dearly just like what I wanted. Hence I just couldn't move from where I stand neither did he know that I was watching them, Niklaus Mikaelson you did it this time you destroy me completely into pieces. God I'm complaining now is it worth it to wait 2000 years for this kind of creature as my mate?"

Anne De Gladienne was a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and long waist platinum blond hair, her destiny was to go to France to see her mate a mate that she had been waiting for 2000 long years. Her mate as the prophecy told will free her from her eternal sorrow and from the evil who wanted her from the start of her tragedy. She was going to see Niklaus Michaelson at this year 1970 to be exact when she heard a rumor about an original werewolf vampire who was born because of his mother infidelity to a werewolf which cause the mother cursed the son with sun and moon curse and he needed to lift the curse. She could lift the curse since her raw magic was the strongest and the most powerful on earth, she controlled five elements in this world fire, water, wind, earth, and wood but only one person needed to be wary of her. Her most destructing enemy, her most powerful childhood friend who was always loved her and wanted her but could never get her Silas.

Silas was once her childhood friend, a friend who would always be there for her and did everything that she asked for. Their relationship was changed when Silas wanted to live as an immortal pretended to be a fiancé of Qetsiyah and fell for a poor girl Amara. Amara changed Silas forever turned their friendship into eternal enemy, when Silas was engaged with Qetsiyah Anne couldn't be happier for both of them since two of them were her sweetest friends but Silas' greed of love and power changed his kindness into dark, meticulous, and cruel personality. Not only he lied to Qetsiyah to make him and Amara an immortal spell but also to Anne, he proclaimed his love to her and lied to her that no relationship between him and Amara in order for Anne not to tell Qetsiyah about his affair with Amara. Anne told Qetsiyah about his betrayal and his proclamation of lie to her on their wedding day which prompted Qetsiyah's anger. They searched for him and found him with Amara Qetsiyah's poor handmaiden, Qetsiyah with Anne trapped Silas and Qetsiyah made a cure to an immortal Amara faked Amara's death and let Silas lived in eternity alone. Unfortunately Silas was escaped came back to Anne as his 1st act of revenge forcing her to love him almost raping her but she managed to escape, her parents told her to leave afraid of Silas's wrath and great power she begged her parents not to leave them but they silenced her and sent her away on time just before Silas killed all her families including her 5-year old twin brothers and 13-year old little sister. She was sent to her maternal grandmother home who told her about the ancient spell of suppressing evil power of Silas by forcing the power of the earth succumb into her fragile body with unbearable thought of consequences, to live forever eternally unless she meet her mate then he'll be the death of her and to feel the pain and suffering of every living human on earth. Big punishment for the price to put Silas on his demise.

Anne back helped Qetsiyah fighting Silas succeed put him sleeping in the island forever, but she could not die knowing he can be revived so she left Qetsiyah and her country living her life in a journey alone from 1 place to another. She was always alone because even though Silas was in an island sleeping she could feel his presence controlling other people whom getting closer to her to torture her mentally so she will kill herself fortunately she was not a fool and she knew that Silas will always try to find her through his mind. Anne not socialized with other human not even animal when they can be used as a weapon to kill her when Silas found about them.

For 1500 years she was sleeping in a guarding temple in Himalaya while the monks were thinking of her as a holly person hiding her body in the icy coffin, she put barrier and cloaking spell not to let other human being knew about her body. Suddenly she woke up when after countless nights for 1000 years she always dreamt about the same face and the same name Niklaus Mikaelson. In her dream she was in a forest with night white gown she was called by him Niklaus told her to come and to join her in the forest but she could never reaching him for he was too far. When Anne woke up she knew she had to find him her destiny was in his hand just like the prophecy told.

She put her magic to look for Niklaus Mikaelson and looked for him around the world to find him in Paris, France. She could feel him near when she was standing outside a big beautiful mansion. She knocked the door once waiting for the door to be opened by a handsome gentlemen wearing suit.

"Hello Elijah Mikaelson!"

"And who are you?"

"May I come in?"

Elijah was looking a very beautiful woman with the bluest eyes that he had ever seen while her long platinum blonde hair was beautifully loose.

"Yes Madam please come in." He sensed no danger from her letting her in their residence.

"Please have a seat!" Elijah showed her to the brown expensive leather sofa.

"Now if I may ask I believe we never met before," the beauty before him smiled genuinely , "so madam how can I help you?"

Anne was looking into Elijah's brown eyes and spoke," I am looking for Niklaus Mikaelson."

"I am afraid madam my brother was a bit preoccupy right now."

Anne knew Klaus was inside since she could feel him nearby, "Niklaus needs me."

Elijah was looking at her with a strange feeling her aura was different than a common mortal she was glowing and showing rather strong regent aura like she was not belong in the common world.

"May I know your name madam?"

"Anne De Gladienne!" Anne was very calm and her eyes strongly didn't show a hint of her purpose which Elijah usually found among others.

"Then madam De Gladienne please wait here I will call my brother." Anne nodded.

Before Elijah walked inside Anne was calling him, "Elijah please call me Anne." Elijah Smiled then walked back inside.

Elijah found Klaus in his room having fun after drank from 3 naked girls whom still alive and serving his brother well. He asked him to come downstairs there was someone who was looking for him, he lazily got up since Elijah insisted but didn't bother to wear the clothes neatly.

Elijah came back to the living room to find Anne was standing looking at the window with her back on them.

"Anne this is my brother Niklaus!"

Anne turned to find a messy long darker blonde hair with eyes that looked like sea, the face that she missed every night in her dreams. She smiled and felt that finally everything will be over soon.

Klaus was lazily walked behind Elijah when he heard Elijah introduced him to a platinum hair lady with a small and petite figure but quite short. When he looked at that lady's face Anne just like Elijah called her she was seeming oddly familiar, her beautiful appearance and her smile never escape his eyes.

"Well what a pleasure to meet you milady?" Klaus handed his hand to her.

"Anne De Gladienne Niklaus." She was answering him and smiling to him.

"Please call me Klaus, shall we sit Anne." When the 3 of them sitting Klaus was having a strange feeling that she was not a mere mortal.

"Now Anne my brother said that you are looking for me what do you want?"

"Klaus you are my mate."

Elijah looked not surprise while Klaus looked like want to laugh. Not few who claimed to be Klaus's mate over years.

"Love out of many woman that I slept why would you think that you are my mate?"

"Will you believe me If I say I was waiting for you for 2000 years?" She looked at Klaus's eyes.

"Look love I know you think we are destined to be together but it's not and no I don't believe you." Klaus was standing, "now if you finish you may leave this place and never to talk about this mate thing again."

Klaus thought this woman was not on her right mind even though he would love to taste her blood but he rather let the insane woman leave now and come back to his girls upstair.

Anne was looking at him without no intention getting up and Elijah could feel Klaus almost losing his patience. Klaus was going to compel her to leave when suddenly he felt a great headache.

"Brother what's wrong?" Elijah was walking to him, Klaus looked at the quiet woman before him who had something to do with this pain. Klaus pointed at her but before Elijah could reach her Elijah also felt the same headache like Klaus. Suddenly the pain stopped just her voice on their ears.

"Now gentlemen shall we talk."

"How dare you hurting me and my brother." Klaus was going to get her but before he could do anything he and Elijah felt the same headache, forcing them to sit before her.

"I don't want to hurt you Klaus I never will." Then the pain stopped again this time they both could feel their hearts were being touched.

"Ripping your heart is not my way to kill you but stabbing you with white oak stake will." Those words was stopping any on going move from both brothers.

"Brother please listen to her." Elijah stopping Klaus before he was trying to attack her again.

"Alright then say it."

Anne smiled a bit to Elijah, "I am a witch born 2000 years ago. I lived as a mortal once but circumstance changed me as an immortal, but unlike you both I am still human. I cannot die unless I meet my mate he will become my demise."

"So you want me to kill you? I can do it right here right now."

She was laughing, "I would want that Klaus but unfortunately it cannot happen because I have to die on my free will but you'll be the one that lead me to m death."

Klaus and Elijah couldn't believe their hearing, their families tricking death in order to avoid dead but this woman wanted to die and she claimed that she was a powerful witch and lived longer than their both. Still her power that they tasted was indeed a very powerful one.

"Why do you want to die?" Elijah somehow felt the truth of her words.

Anne gave them a sad look and smile, "Elijah if you knew how much suffering that I have been through, how my life changed just after one night you'll find the life of mine is nothing but misery."

"Love your life couldn't be much worse that mine, an illegitimate with abusive father, not to mention father who was hunting us for 950 years, and living with a curse."

Klaus looked at her giving him the sad look again and heard her soft voice spoke, "I'm sorry for that Klaus." Klaus was looking at her eyes and found nothing but sincerity.

"Well then Anne where do you live now?" Elijah was not being comfortable with her kind words to Klaus it looked like she knew about their family while they always kept their family's affair secretive.

"I don't have any place to stay."

"Brother we have many empty rooms let Anne have the 2nd guest room beside your bed." Klaus looked Elijah for a while before back to look Anne.

"Since my brother had decided why don't I show you your room Anne." Klaus grinned cunningly.

Anne felt those 2 brothers are going to do something to her but she will take the chance to show them that she told nothing but the truth. She stood and follow Klaus walked her to the guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

When night came it's all becoming painful for Anne, the curse that once her grandmother told her was torturing her for 500 years. Instead of braving herself facing all humans' suffering which at first merely counted thousands human's pain added up to hundreds thousand then its added up to millions until she lost count of it. The pain physically and mentally painful for her, when physically she would bruised all over her body, cuts leave her body soaked on her own blood, she would had broken bones but still God leaving her no mercy made her felt the sadness, the anger, the fear, the suffering of losing your love ones all the human could feel not only hurting feelings but their body pains also added to her never ending sufferings. By morning all those horrible pains and feelings would be gone but the cycle rotating every night and until 500 years she couldn't take it anymore then she gave up, she spelled herself to sleep for 1500 years not wanted to feel any of those pains. However tonight Anne knew she would feel the torturous torment that she had avoided for 1500 years it's the price she said for a greater cause hence she had to endure it.

Elijah was waiting for Klaus in his study room when Klaus walked inside and sat before his eldest brother separated by a nice brown classic oak working table.

"Don't tell me Elijah that you believe what she said?"

Elijah thought for a while before looking at his brother and answering, "she was not lying brother."

"And why would you think that?"

"First she knew about our names which may be not an extraordinary thing since we are the originals but the way she called our names was in a calm manner and if you noticed there was a grace presence of her figure that I very seldom found on people, it just like her aura is very strong very delicate yet very powerful came from a small human figure like her."

Klaus looked intense but he couldn't deny the truth of Elijah's words he too felt the same from his 1000 years experiences they met many figures from noble to common families and yet nothing can compare to this strange woman's aura.

"I will not accept her to be my mate Elijah."

Elijah smirked. "I know brother I said she is not lying but I didn't say that she was telling the whole truth."

"So what should we do with her?"

"Let her stay here then we'll see what she is up to."

"Why don't we just kick her out of our house, staying with a witch is bring nothing but trouble remember our mother."

Elijah knew of Klaus's resentment toward their mother that cursed his hybrid nature and her betrayal to their family, "Yes brother, but living with a witch can benefit us, we already feel her power all this time there was no ordinary witch that can hurt 2 original at the same time."

"Ok Elijah we'll do it your way but if that witch do something strange then I'll kill her myself."

Elijah nodded and let Klaus out with a bad mood.

Klaus was going up when he heard the strange groan from the witch's room, he stood outside her room listening. He heard painful groans with a weak heartbeat so he knocked on the door but no sound coming from the room so he was trying to open the door but the door was locked and there was some barrier that forbid him to entering the room. The groaning became loader and he could see Elijah was approaching him on seconds.

"What is that brother she sounds hurt?"

"That's what I want to know but when I tried to open the door it's not working it looks like that she put some spell on it so we cannot enter her room."

"Let me try it." Klaus stepped aside letting Elijah did the same thing just like he did merely a minute ago.

"Anne are you ok?" Elijah sounded worry but Anne was not answering instead they heard her screaming throughout the house a painful scream with sobbing followed, Elijah and Klaus tried their best to open the door but nothing happened they bumped their body to the door to find the door was not move even slightest.

"Anne please let us in we are worry about you!" Elijah's genuine concern was definitely showed from his voice while Klaus's curiosity peeked of the witch's situation.

Not long then they heard a click sound, Klaus opened the door slowly and came into a dark room with strong blood smell Elijah was walking behind him. Klaus was going to turn on the light when a weak hoarse voice stopped him.

"Don't turn on the light!"

"What happens here?" Klaus asked suspiciously. He could hear her hard breathing and low heart beat, he and Elijah was staring her who laid down on the bed and the blood's smell was coming from her.

"It's coming." She answered vaguely.

"What is coming?" Klaus still looked at her in the darkness.

"My punishment." Then she screamed again a sorrowful scream with agony. Klaus turned on the light and that instant he and Elijah saw the horrible scene before them.

Gone the beautiful feature that was seeing them 1 hour ago replaced by a disfigured body with blood smearing all over it. The platinum hair was soaked in her own blood while her beautiful face was ruined with the cuts and the blood was covering her body, her smashing skull was looked very ruin in most of human imagination, her petite figure and cream skin was replaced by fresh bruise, cut-open meat showing torn skin that looked like she had been stabbed more than hundreds of time. Prominent bones showed white color from her legs and her hands. Klaus and Elijah were surprised by the horror view before them. Klaus and Elijah tortured people but never in their life they managed to do like what the witch's torturer did, at least their victims still not fully soaked in blood and still can speak while Anne's wounds was something beyond awful that can describe by words.

"Niklaus I'll bring a doctor here take care of her." With that Elijah flashed in a second to get a human doctor.

Klaus was walking toward the fragile, weak, and horrible figure he was confused of what to do usually he will leave this kind of situation not bother with human's bad condition especially a witch, he held a grudge toward a witch but he still used them to get what he wants. The clothes that she was wearing were soaked on her blood and darn her blood smelled enchanting. If he was not a thousand year old vampire he sure already drained the woman's blood. Her eyes were close and her mouth was twitching in pain, tears were streaming down.

"Stop!" She said more to herself. Klaus was paying attention to her in silence.

"No please don't please no don't oh god no no….." She kept repeating the same words and somehow Klaus Mikaelson felt sympathy to a witch for the first time in his miserable life. He sat next to her very quietly not bother that it would dirty his clothes and held her hand softly. When his hand was touching her suddenly there was a bright light coming from their skin contact made Klaus closed his eyes. The bright light was lasted for 5 seconds before it was completely disappear.

Klaus opened his eyes to see that the light was gone the he couldn't believe what he saw next, Anne was back to the beauty before all the wounds covered her face and body instead her cheeks were red and glowing the blood was gone instead the skin's color was white and smooth on the surface, no prominent bones showing on her body and the blonde platinum hair was back to its radiant color. If only her clothes were not red as a silence evidence of what was happening to her Klaus did not believe that this woman was in a very horrible state before.

Before Klaus could react he saw he opening her eyes, the grey blue eyes was looking at him brightly and she smiled.

"Thank you Klaus!" Anne's voice was soft and melodious unlike the hoarse voice that spoke to him minutes ago.

Anne took his hand and in a moment the red color from the bed was gone changed with the original color of the sheets and clothes even the pillow all were clean like there was nothing happening the she closed her eyes and fell to sleep with Klaus's hand still on her grip. Klaus heard the stable heartbeat and breath from her body, he was looking at her with curiosity but for now he would let her sleep.

When Elijah back with the doctor he was surprised of the room's condition. He sent the doctor away.

"Are you coming with me brother?" Elijah was standing on her bedroom door.

"No brother I'll stay with the witch." Klaus grinned.

Elijah left the room and closed the door quietly he would ask his brother later about what happened with the witch but for now he would contact his men to search anything about Anne.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Morning sun was up barely 30 minutes ago when Anne was waking up, never in her cursed life she felt a night like yesterday. Yesterday was the best sleep that she ever got ever since the tragedy started 2000 years ago gone all the nightmare, the torturous feeling, the painful sickening torments of her body, and she felt safe strangely it sounded. She was sitting on her bed when she felt someone was staring at her she turned her head slowly to find her mate sitting on the nice single couch staring at her with indescribable intention, next thing Klaus was smirking.

"How are you doing love? Last night looked hell for you." No worry or concern showed from his voice it just like a casual conversation with a friend.

"I'm good never been better actually."

"That's good then why don't you clean up yourself while I tell the maid the prepare breakfast." Klaus stood up and walking to the door but before he reach the door he turned to her who was looking at him, "and you can get new clothes on the closet I told someone to bring it for you while you were sleeping."

She nodded and he left her alone.

Not long before Anne joining Elijah and Klaus on the dining room. The maid was serving the food when they all seated.

"How are you feeling today?" Elijah looked genuinely concern to her.

She gave him a slight smile. "I'm fine Elijah thank you."

Klaus looked at Anne with one thing in his mind he had to make this witch following his orders since her power was definitely what he needed if he wants to be powerful and maybe this witch also can help him to lift the darn curse without Petrova doppelganger. First he had to make her believe in him in order to do his bid and gaining others' trust is one of his specialties.

"If you need anything please do not hesitate to tell us we will help you." Elijah still looking at her with a concern, he was somehow felt a need to protect a beauty before him.

"Not now Elijah I'll be fine thank you for the offer." Anne could have asked Elijah to tell Klaus to love and mating with her completely but she thought that it wouldn't be a right thing to ask for since she had heard of Klaus's bad temper especially dealing with mating thing.

"Come on Elijah let the girl eat first she looks like she is starving." Klaus showed her his smile, even though the concern was not genuine.

Once they finished their breakfast, Anne asked them both to talk with her. She has lots of explanation to do.

Once they all seated in the living room she began her story.

"I know you both are wondering of what happened to me last night." Elijah and Klaus looked at her in silent waiting for her to continue. She was remembered all her past and spoke with undeniably sad eyes.

"2000 years ago my family was a very powerful witch in a country we all lived fine with my father being a high priest of the royal family. I was happy with my family, my father, my mother, my twin brothers, and my beautiful sister but it was all changed when my childhood friend Silas fell in love with a peasant girl while he was engaged to my other friend a princess Qetsiyah who owned immense power that can change humans' life and death on the earth. Silas pretended working together with Qetsiyah to create an immortality spell for two of them while the truth he was going to use it with the peasant girl to live eternally with her. I found out about the affair so I told Qetsiyah, Qetsiyah was enraged and killed her when she found those two used the spell to live eternally. However Silas was a monster and a very powerful warlock he killed Qetsiyah's families and mine not even sparing my little brothers and sister, but before Silas capture me my parents already sent me away to live with my grandmother. My grandmother was not only an original witch but she was also believed serving the Gods and she lived in a very secluded place where Silas could never find me." Anne stopped and remembered the details very clear like it was all happening yesterday.

"I wanted revenge!" Her voice was still steady when she continued. "I told my grandmother to give me the greatest power so I can defeat that monster she relented when she saw me broken each day because not only revenge consumed my soul but the hate and the sadness growing in me eating me up so made me soulless. My grandmother arranged a witch held ceremony a ceremony where I will bestow 5 elements to control on earth the elements are fire, wind, water, ground, and wood they'll be my sources of life however the power come with great prices. It cursed me to live eternally and to feel all humans' suffering that live in this world." She closed her eyes remembering how she was reacting when she first received the gift and the curse at the same time. Anne opened her eyes to find sympathy both on Elijah's and Klaus's eyes.

"I back to find the country in a chaos then I helped Qetsiyah to trap Silas forever in an island so the peace can be restored, but every night I will feel the curse like you watched yesterday. That's why after 500 years I chose to spell myself to sleep so I won't fell that sufferings anymore until I was awake a month ago to find you." She looked straight on Klaus's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Klaus was looking at her.

"When I was doing the ceremony to get all the power my grandmother found a loophole through my curses she blessed me with a gift that I will find a mate who will put an end to my misery but I have to wait for him for 2000 years."

"Why 2000 years?" Klaus looked at her intently.

"I don't know Klaus she never told me why."

They all silent for a while before Klaus started to speak. "Silas is not dead?"

"No he is not unfortunately. Qetsiyah wanted revenge so when she killed Silas's lover she created a cure for him to be a mortal told him to take it to be with her but he wouldn't he rather being an immortal that was a final blow to her. Qetsiyah couldn't kill him with her own hands so she put him to sleep forever with the cure. Even though he is sleeping he is still alive he can control people's mind he would try to hurt me through people that I got close with he was intending to make me as lonely as him when his lover died."

"How can we kill him?" Klaus's looked intense now and Elijah kept silent listening to them.

"You cannot unless he is being awaken and you find his doppelganger because only his doppelganger can kill him, a nature's loophole to finish that monster once and forever."

"So let's find his doppelganger and kill him." Klaus obviously wanted to kill someone right now.

"No Klaus you will not do any of it, it will be a matter of time when he die but it's not your job to do it."

"But my brother is right Anne, if Silas is that powerful and evil then he ought to be killed." Elijah finally spoke.

"Yes but it's not our job. You see not only I can control 5 elements on earth but I often have a prophecy and believe me it's not us who will kill Silas."

3 of them were in complete silent before Elijah spoke to her. "I'm sorry for what happened to you and your family. I can imagine how hurt it must be to lose family members like that."

Anne nodded.

"Alright then since we finish with the story telling I will leave the house and I'll be back by night. Brother please do entertain our guest." Klaus stood up and smirked before left Anne and Elijah.

"How did you know that my brother is your mate?" Elijah was sitting before her.

"I dreamt about Klaus ever since he was born until now."

"For 950 years?"

"Yes for 950 years I watched him happy, sad, lonely, and he was in a misery just like me and I do know you care about him I do not wish any harm for your brother."

"I don't actually ever believe a person but If I know you inflicted pain on my brother then you'll never get away with it."

"I know Elijah."

When Klaus was back home it's after dinner time he went to his bedroom and preparing to paint when a knock on his door stopping his movement.

"Come in!"

Anne was wearing a big shirt with a short pant, her hair as usual was beautifully loose while her face was fresh and very enchanting.

"What do you want love?"

"Do you mind if I sleep here?" For the first time since they met Klaus saw fear on her eyes.

"No love you can sleep on the couch there while I was painting." Klaus pointing a nice 3-seat sofa just near his painting instruments.

Awkwardly Anne went to the sofa and putting on sleeping position, when she felt comfortable with her position Klaus gave her a pillow and a blanket.

"Klaus do you mind to hold my hand when I sleep?" She was obviously begging him with her big eyes boring into him.

Klaus looked at her for a moment before sat beside her then held her hand gently.

"Sleep now love everything is going to be fine."

Anne smiled gratefully to him then she was closing her eyes. She fell asleep instantly feeling being protected by her mate.

Klaus looked at the woman before him who was sleeping soundly, he felt sorry of what happened to her and he somehow felt attached to her. He took off his hands carefully not wanting to wake her up then fixing her blanket position before start to paint the sleeping beauty before him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Days passed changed to weeks then two months passed and it was a routine for Anne to sleep in Klaus's room every night. Elijah noticed the difference of his brother's attitude toward Anne, for the first time in his vampire life Niklaus back to the human Niklaus, he became softer and less angry with the world even his hostility toward witches and crafts was lesser compare to centuries ago. The undeniable truth was the look of Niklaus to Anne there was attraction and concern. He couldn't be more happy than that since it would mean that after all his brother could be saved from his miserable hateful life.

Klaus would ask Anne to join him walking around the city showing the amazing busy life and modern world of scenery in Paris. He also used her sometimes when he was in need to show his power to other witch and vampire who crossed him and Anne always complied with his orders never bother to ask whether it was right or wrong because Klaus had promised to do the mating ceremony with her the mating ceremony basically was like a marriage but it was bound by mystical magic. Once the mating ceremony takes place Anne will be free of the misery forever and the curse will lift out but her feelings for Klaus was getting stronger everyday so she began to think whether she has to die and leaving Klaus or she will choose to live with him forever. Anne would choose the latter one but everything should be paid with a price either it was a sadness or happiness it's all came with a consequence.

"Tell me brother what are you going to do with Anne now that she has living with us for 2 months?" Elijah was in Klaus's room staring at his brother's back while Klaus was painting.

"What do you mean brother?" Klaus still continue painting didn't bother to look Elijah standing behind him.

"Niklaus don't play the game you know what I mean?"

"And please do tell brother what game do you mean I'm playing?"

"Niklaus!"

"Alright brother since you obviously want to know then I will have to tell you, " Klaus turned to see his brother. "I promised Anne De Gladienne that I will do the mating ceremony with her."

Elijah looked at him suspiciously, "and why would you do that?"

"Please Elijah can't you see that Anne has suffered for 2000 years and doing the mating ceremony will end the curse so I just want to help her to end her suffering." Klaus was grinning.

"Niklaus do you know what it means by doing the mating ceremony?"

Klaus shook his head once.

"It means that she will die after the ceremony."

Klaus looked confused, "how did you know that?"

Elijah looked at his brother's eyes before answering, "she told me about this and I've read our mother grimoire to confirm it, it was written that the most powerful witch on earth that lived as a legend by controlling 5 elements on earth is able to die once she stabbed herself after the mating ceremony is over."

"Well maybe Anne is not the one that our mother wrote about."

Elijah shook his head sadly. "No brother I have confirmed it. My men had questioned and asked many old and reputable covens around the world and the answers were all similar that De Gladienne was once known as the most powerful name in the magical community and lived still as a legend. Anne was Annabelle Roselyn De Gladienne she was a witch who could control dragons but due to the fight with Silas all the dragons vanished from earth, the legend told the dragons protected her and her families during the fight with Silas. Silas wanted to make her his queen since she could control the elements and she could resurrect the dragons with her power."

"She lied to us." Klaus looked pissed.

"No brother she was just not telling the whole story but the oldest coven elder told my men that once she was meeting her mate and they did the mating ceremony she can choose to kill herself to end her eternal life. Most of the witch's elders believe of her existence."

Klaus was absorbing his brother's words it's quite hard for him to think that his mate will be die once they finish the ceremony it's like all the persons that become important to him leaving him to be alone. Did he just say his mate he thought he did. The important thing right now was he has to change her mind for leaving him he didn't want her to die he wanted her to be with him, he wanted to see her face and her smile every day.

Klaus was suddenly going to leave. "Niklaus where are you going?"

"To stop my mate kill herself." Klaus left while Elijah looked at his brother left with confusion.

Klaus was not bother to knock entering Anne's room. He found her seating while reading a book, she put down the book on her lap and looking at him questioningly.

"Yes Klaus?"

"When are you going to tell me that after doing the mating ceremony you will kill yourself?" Klaus was furious because he did care for her to see her gone.

Anne sighed then she closed her book.

"I don't intent to tell you that."

"What? Are you insane so after we finish the ceremony you are just going to leave me like everyone else." Klaus was angry.

She looked at the man before her with a sorry feeling. "I need to do it, I've lived for 2000 years and that time was too long for a human to live I cannot deceive the nature any longer. I'm sorry you have to find it this way."

"So all this time you were helping me just to get rid of me." It's more of a statement than a question.

Anne looked at him feeling sad and guilty, Klaus couldn't bear to see her any longer so he left.

It had been 3 days when Klaus didn't go back home. Anne was really worry for him, she felt the curse again without him being by her side but it's not what bothering her the most since it's all will be gone in the morning but the sharp pain in her heart afraid of hurting his feelings was what scaring her the most. New prophecy showed her that she'll be dead while saving Klaus. She thought she could only be die when she killed herself but for the last few days she found out what her grandmother's words really meant that when she found her mate and they love each other she will be sacrificing her life just like she was offering her life for him no different with her killing herself.

She was entering Klaus's room on day 6th to find it still empty. She looked all the paintings and was surprised to find all his paintings were her. He never allowed her to look through the paintings said that it is not ready yet that he will let her see it when it's all done.

"My brother is really care about you." Elijah was already beside her looking at Klaus's paintings. "I thought he would never fall for someone after he lost Tatia but he found you or rather you found him."

"I was meant to die 2000 years ago Elijah." Anne's voice was sad.

Elijah looked at her. "We all meant to die but the fact that we are here means we are given chance to do what others cannot."

"And what is that?"

"To live together forever and always. Be with him Anne you are what he needs for, and as much as I want to help you I know that only him that can help you. We all feel lonely but you two find each other 2 lonely souls after wandering this earth for centuries then it means my brother is your destiny."

Anne's eyes were watering. They both suddenly heard the loud noise entering the house in a flash Elijah was rushing downstair. Downstair Klaus was held by Mikael with the white oak stake pointing on his back.

"Father!" Elijah was in shock.

"Hello son nice to meet you. Now since we all are here why don't you take a seat there."

"Father please don't hurt Niklaus." Klaus was struggling to get release from Mikael's strong grip but the white oak stake was hurting his leg so he was overpower by Mikael. It was stupid for him to be caught by Mikael when he was weak and emotionally distraught, he was drunk for 6 days in a row when suddenly Mikael was staking him on his left leg then dragging him back here in their house. Thankfully he daggered Rebekah and Kol so they both didn't need to be confronted by Mikael like him.

"Elijah still care for the bastard child I see!" Mikael was mocking him made the 2 brothers looking at each other intensely.

"What do you want Mikael why don't you just directly kill me like you always wish?" Klaus knew Mikael was up to something when he stabbed him on his feet not on the heart.

"Smug boy as always don't you, tell the witch to come here."

"What do you mean father?" Elijah never had the thought that Mikael will want Anne.

"Don't lie Elijah or I'll kill this bastard right away."

"I am here." Anne showing up herself without fear stood beside Elijah.

"So you are Miss De Gladienne. Silas wants you."

Anne was looking at him to hurt him with her mind but it's not working.

"Don't bother to using the mind trick with me Silas gave me his power so you cannot hurt me with that."

"Silas was entering your mind?" Elijah asked Mikael.

"Yes Silas helped me to track you down but I have to bring her back to him alive."

"No father I will not let you take her away." Elijah was shielding her with his body while Klaus was trying to free himself.

Mikael was too strong for Klaus whatever power Silas gave him it made him became stronger when Mikael was already strong without Silas's power. Mikael was pointing the white oak stake to Klaus's heart.

Anne tried to burn the terrible man but like everything she did was not working it meant Silas was suppressing her power but he was sleeping so it was impossible unless Silas channeling his power through this man then he had been shielding by an unforeseen force to shield him from her power.

"No stop I'll go with you."Anne was walking to Mikael while Elijah holding her hand.

"No please brother stop her!" Klaus for the first time in centuries begging Elijah again.

Anne gave Elijah reassuring smile and let go of his hand, she walked to Mikael and Klaus direction.

"Brother please stop her! No Anne please don't." Klaus was looking at her desperately while Anne was watching him with the stake pointing at him.

She did a very powerful spell on her head that she never used before, she saved it for the last. It was an ancient spell with the merge of a devil that she once promised she will never use to her grandmother because her soul will be eating by the devil.

Once she was near Klaus and Mikael she asked to speak with Klaus, Mikael allowed it even though the stake was still pointing at his heart.

"I love you Klaus you are the only one for me." Anne looked at him with a sad smile while Klaus looked at her with his eyes pleading her not to go, she touched his hand and kissed him softly.

"I love you my nightingale!" Her words were like a whisper before incredible wind blew the windows and the door open. The fire from the fireplace was getting bigger and the ground was shaking beneath them. Mikael couldn't hold the stake steadily, Anne continued chanting her spell while Klaus suddenly attacked Mikhael and tried to take the stake with Elijah helping him. Anne fought with the shielding that Silas created for Mikael, she was borrowing the devil's hand to crack the shield so Elijah and Klaus could hurt him when Silas's power left him. The longer she was chanting the spell the pains all over the body were becoming stronger until she was throwing blood from her mouth then everything stopped. Klaus was rushing to her side held her, she looked at him confidently assuring him that she was fine ushered him to help Elijah while Elijah was fighting with Mikael who was still holding the white oak stake. Finally Klaus back to help Elijah and he took the stake when Mikael was distracted, Anne stopped chanting. Then Mikael pretended that he lost when Klaus was walking toward Anne he speeded to get Klaus's hand and pointing it to the witch's heart stabbing it on a flash of seconds. With the blink of eye Klaus was stabbing Anne deep on her heart. He let go of the stake instantly.

"No!" Klaus was shouting on remorse. Mikael was taking the chance to run away. Elijah came closer to him and Anne too shock to say anything.

Klaus was holding her weak body, she was smiling before she was leaving the world forever without saying anyting.

"No Anne please come back to me, you cannot die."

Elijah touched his brother's shoulder. "She is gone brother."

Klaus was crying and held her body tightly with Elijah beside him. After a moment he lifted her body to her room and laid her down with the dry blood still on her clothes. Klaus saw a letter addressed to him on the nightstand beside her bed. With dry tears on his cheeks he sat beside her then read the letter.

"Klaus you will find this when I am gone. Don't be sad it's all been destined like this I have seen it on my prophecy that I'll be dead and it's not your fault it's my time to go I have delayed it for 2000 years. Please open the 2nd drawer from the table you'll find a potion. Drink it with Elijah it will not hurt you instead it will help you to recover from the pain that you feel. Please do my last wish. I will always love you my nightingle. Thank you for everything."

Klaus dropped the letter on the floor then laid down beside her, he was looking at her pale face. He touched the beautiful hair and kissed her forehead before sleeping beside her wishing she will wake up on the next day. Elijah followed her brother and saw him in despair. Once Klaus was asleep he entered the room and saw the letter on the floor. He picked it up and read it, when he finished reading it he motioned to the table. He opened the 2nd drawer and saw there was a small bottle with a crystal liquid in it. Elijah took the bottle and kept it with him while slowly closing the door to let his brother rest.

Over the next few days after Anne's burial Klaus was in a great despair and he killed massive amount of those who got on his way if not he would drink in sorrow forgetting his sadness while destroying his life. Elijah couldn't take it anymore so he put the potion on his brother's liquor bottle. Elijah poured the drink for him and his brother which Klaus took inauspiciously and they both drank it. Both were leaving unconscious after drinking it and when they woke up they forgot everything happened for the last couple of months, forgetting Anne De Gladienne, forgetting Silas, forgetting Qetsiyah, forgetting everything happened between them and Mikael days ago. Anne knew that Klaus would be her doom since he was the only one that could kill her but she felt sorry for him so when she knew that her time of death was near she created a very strong potion that can make the originals forget her.

Klaus was her night angel, always protecting her at night that's why she called him "My Nightingale" a knight at night. But no one knows that she made a deal with a devil to save Klaus meant she would be reborn with a devil soul not even Klaus will realize it.

(what will happen is after vampire diaries season 5 and the originals season 2)

60 years later a young woman with a very beautiful feature appeared in New Orleans to learn about her destiny and her before-life to meet her destined mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Lily Evergreen was born at 20 October 1989 from a British father and an American mother. She was a 2nd child from her mother and the first from her father, her mother was a widow with a son when married to her father Glenn was the name of her step-brother a handsome yet difficult whining child since their mother liked to spoil him a lot, she had a little sister Lizbeth Evergreen who was 4 years younger a quiet and shy girl with a small figure. Her parents got divorce when she was 12th and the custody of the kids was left to his father but unfortunately her mother Clara took Lily's brother and sister away with her runaway on a raining night while she fortunately was sleeping in her father's house if not she also will be taken away by the crazy Clara who was being kind to her 1st born only but unbelievably rude and careless to her 2nd and 3rd child.

Lily never really liked her mother a New Orleans born who was really pretty and attractive but today she had to come to New Orleans to look for her sister. It had been years since she was looking for her sister and the latest info that she got from a private detective that she hired said Clara was staying in the city with her kids for the last 2 years. Her father Edmond was a rich business man building the business of technology to a top notch biz world when he got divorced and he was since remarried to a sophisticated lady but they could never able to conceive which was strange since they both were normal. Lily's step-mom was a fine woman who was being open-minded and she cared for Lily but not really showing affection toward her step-daughter a lot same for Lily she cared for her but not really into relationship with her like mother and daughter should be they were more like housemates, they respected each other's privacy not really paying attention too much to each other.

Lily loved her father so much she was the apple of his eyes since she was born, true he was missing his second daughter but the love he had for Lily cannot be compared to anything in this world. Edmond had looking for Lizbeth in a hope she can be reunited with him and Lily but all these long years he couldn't get any info of their whereabouts or when he thought he already got some clues and went to the place where he thought finally he will meet his daughter but it turned out to be nothing. All those years Edmond grew pessimist ever finding his 2nd daughter again then he just stopped looked for her leaving Lily in a big disappointment and made her hire a private detective on her own to keep looking for her long lost sister.

Edmond bought a small yet comfy house for Lily in New Orleans when Lily told him that she is going there for her history of art book project and a project to fix a valuable painting to its original condition from a certain family since she was one of the best in the country that can do it perfectly. Lily was graduating from the best art school in the world and she loved art more than anything else especially dealing with the old paintings. She liked to see the wonderful colors blended into one canvas and the techniques used by the old painters creating unique ways of painting. However it's only half of lie that she had told her father since her real purpose to go there was to find Lizbeth.

She had this dreams every night, she was in a dark scary quiet wood wearing a white night gown while her long brown hair was being loose, she was hearing voices asking her to walk and walk straight which she obeyed so she kept on walking until she found a light of a sleeping beauty before her. The woman was dead she assumed a woman with long white hair more of a platinum blonde color and her fair skin wearing young sleeveless purple gown, the woman looked peace laid down beneath the cold marble stone then the voice would tell her to go and keep on walking passing the woman's body until she found another light. She would stop when she saw man sitting there a half naked man with dark blonde hair whom she couldn't see his face clearly because he was covering his face with his arms it looked like that he was crying, she wanted to get close to him and ask him why does she cry but she couldn't since every time she was trying to get close to him she would wake up. The dream kept on repeating for years which bothered her, she was curious of the man and the woman that she looked on her dreams.

Lily was being low profile in New Orleans compared to her extravagant life that her father provided for her in New York, she was residing in a very exclusive area in a Soho apartment since she was an heiress of a big multinational company. In her new house in New Orleans she was filling her closet with new cheap clothes, didn't even buy a car since it was near from the public transport and just 30 minutes for the central by walking and the furniture was decent.

She contacted her friend again to confirm the house address again where she will be doing her job to fix the old ruin painting, the place known as the compound in the French quarter just 45-minute walk from her place. She arrived at the compound finally after asking the locals about it. Lily knocked on the closed door to find it open not for long by a handsome short-cut brown hair man. The handsome guy was looking at him with his brown eyes.

"Hi there I'm looking for Elijah Mikaelson Daisy send me here!" Lily gave her nice smile to the guy.

The guy looked at her before answering with his nice voice. "I am Elijah Mikaelson, please come in I've been waiting for you."

Elijah stepped inside and opening the door wider to let her in, Lily was walking inside. Elijah made a gesture for her to follow him.

"I am Lily Evergreen!" Lily showed her hand to shake his hand. Elijah took her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miss Evergreen."

"Please call me Lily."

"I will and please call me Elijah. Daisy already told you about my problem?" Elijah let go of her hand softly while he was smiling at her.

"Yes she did and I would love to see the painting now to see whether I can fix it or not." Lily somehow felt that Elijah was more than a handsome appearance from his charismatic and sexy British accent.

"Sure please follow me Lily." Elijah walked in front of her and she was walking following beside him.

They arrived in a big room with a painting hang on the wall while a man with dark blonde hair was looking at it his back was facing them.

"Niklaus this is Lily she will see the painting to see the damage." The guy with the dark blonde hair turned his back slowly to face them. Lily looked at a very handsome yet charming guy with blue eyes, and she was confused suddenly. She looked into the depth of his eyes and felt suddenly familiar with his presence.

The guy was smirking. "Hello Lily I am Klaus nice to meet you!"

Lily smiling at him but the strange feeling that felt so strong surrounding her, she closed her eyes for seconds while her heartbeat was beating faster.

"Lily are you ok?" She could hear Elijah's voice.

Lily opened her eyes to find the brothers' eyes looking at her with questions.

"Yup I am may be the weather is too hot here, I am not use to it yet." She smiled again.

Both Elijah and Klaus knew that her heartbeat rate was back to normal. Both nodded to her.

"Come Lily I'll show you the painting." Elijah walked toward Klaus's direction where a painting was hanging on the wall.

Klaus was standing beside Elijah while Lily while on the other side.

"You see it's from 18th century and here," Elijah pointed the damage part of the painting, "is what you need to be fixed."

Lily took out her special glasses wore it and observed the painting. The damage that Elijah said was a blur part it seemed that someone hate that painting and scraped some part of it so the painting would lose its beauty.

"A wonderful painting from Van Gogh." She said after observing it for a while.

Klaus looked impressed for someone who can recognized Van Gogh's work immediately, he too took special liking to Van Gogh's paintings but the ruin part of this painting had irritated him. His mood had become foul he didn't stop making people around him feeling his irritation until Elijah promised to bring someone that can restore the painting to its original condition.

Lily was still observing and touching the painting thought of the color and the technique to use to fix the painting since Van Gogh recognized for his impressionist and neo-impressionist techniques of art. This painting which she knew was _Wheat Field with Cypresses_ , 1889 supposed to be in National Gallery in London but she couldn't bring herself to ask what is the famous painting doing here? What she learnt when she was growing up was silent is golden the less she knew as long as it's not her problem then it's better.

Klaus looked at the observant girl, she was pretty and energetic you could feel her lively spirit surrounding her and somehow he was getting a familiar feeling just being near the girl. Some familiar feelings that he had not felt for a long time, not with Caroline, Katherine, or even Tatia. He felt lust and mutual attraction to them but this girl felt like a warmth and felt close with him even though he did not touch or being very near her yet.

Lily turned her head to face Elijah. "I can fix the painting but I'll need approximately 2 months to fix it."

"Take your time we are not rush by time." Elijah gave her a smile.

"Thank you." Klaus looked at those two and felt a sudden dislike of how the two converse without him.

"Ok then it's decided so what can we do to help you?" Klaus sudden question made her to look at him straight on the eyes. Lily swore that the blue eyes felt somehow familiar to her but she couldn't remember where did she see it.

"Nope I'm just going to email my friend to buy me the necessities that I need and send it here." Klaus was silent looking at her like he was curious of something before he grinned and nodded.

Lily and Elijah were walking together in the middle of the compound because she was going to go out to look for an internet café to email her friend when suddenly a loud baby cry was heard throughout the house. Elijah excused himself to go upstairs. It had been 15 minutes since Elijah left but the baby cry didn't slow instead it's getting louder so she made a move to go upstairs to follow the sound of the cry. She stopped in front of what looked like a nursery room. A blonde woman was holding a crying baby while Elijah and Klaus stood near them. The woman tried hard to calm the baby but she kept on crying.

"Cami maybe Hope is hungry?" Klaus sounded worry.

"No Klaus I already feed her just half an hour ago and I have changed her diaper."

Three of them were trying hard to appease baby Hope to no avail. Cami put Hope to her bed.

"I'll call Davina and Freya to see what's wrong with her." Cami left outside grabbed her phone and dialing some numbers before putting.

Klaus took and holding Hope gently to stop the cry but she was still crying and at this moment Lily's heart felt a sudden miss usually she would appease her sister when she was a baby whenever she was crying because her mother didn't want to do it.

Lily stepped inside, "do you mind if I try to carry her?"

Elijah and Klaus looked at her while Cami still busy talking on the phone. Elijah waited for Klaus to react. Klaus was still carrying crying Hope on his arms, he looked at her for a while. He didn't trust others especially a stranger who barely showed up in his home only an hour ago but he looked at her and he didn't understand why but he knew that she would never hurt his baby.

"Her name is Hope she is my daughter, if you hurt her I will kill you." Klaus's threat surprised her but she nodded anyway while Elijah was standing behind her ready to attack her if something go wrong. Klaus gave her his baby slowly letting her carried Hope in a comfortable position. Lily smiled to the baby. Instantly Hope stopped crying. Lily gave her a big bright smile.

"Hi Hope I am Lily." The baby looked at her curiously with her big dark blue eyes that she inherited from Klaus. Hope was trying to catch something on the air so Lily caught her hand while her other hand was holding the baby's body steadily. Lily showed her funny faces which made Hope giggled excitingly. Elijah and Klaus looked at the scene before them with astonishment.

"Freya and Davina will be here in 20 minutes." Cami was just inside the room when she looked that Hope was not crying anymore with a stranger carrying her.

"I don't think there is no need for that love seems Lily can handle it." Klaus still looked at the girl who was holding his baby.

"Lily?"

"Lily is a fixer for old painting," Elijah turned to see Cami. "I looked for an expert who can fix the painting in the living room and found the best one in New York. They sent Lily to come here to fix it." Cami nodded understandingly.

Lily sang a lullaby that she used to sing for Lizbeth to bed her just like what her father taught her. Not for long before Hope was sleeping and she put her to her baby bed. Klaus left with Cami first before Elijah gestured her to follow him out.

Elijah was showing her to the living room where Klaus and Cami were waiting for them. Elijah told her to sit near Cami.

"Hi there I am Cami." Cami was giving her a smile.

"Hi Cami I am Lily. Your daughter is very beautiful."

Cami looked at her uncomfortably. "Hope is not my daughter."

"Hope's mother is gone so I take care of her." Klaus explaining casually while Elijah looked at him with a sudden rage. Cami stiffed uneasily on her seat.

"I'm sorry for that." Her heart felt sad for the little baby left alone without a mother.

"Don't be love it's a long time ago." Elijah was silent but he actually wanted to punch his brother which he couldn't do in front of the guest's presence.

"How did you do it?" Klaus was looking at the brunette.

"Excuse me?" Lily looked at him questioningly.

"To stop Hope's cry?" Cami, Elijah, and Klaus paid attention to her.

Lily smiled. "Well I used to take care of my sister when she was a baby they said that it's my gift to deal with a baby."

"But it's never happened before, Hope is special she doesn't like to be with a stranger." Cami was really curious.

"And I am not a stranger to a baby when we raise one we feel connecting with all of them."

"You really are a different one." Klaus's statement made her uneasy somehow but she covered it.

"I used to take care of my sister when she was a baby my parents were busy and my brother didn't want to do it so I stayed with her whenever I came home from school and took care of her until we go to bed." Lily's felt the familiar sadness surrounding her heart remembering her time with Lizbeth.

"Klaus that's enough I think Lily is already tired and she still needs to email her friend." Elijah looked at his brother.

"Alright brother!" Klaus looked annoyed.

"Lily why don't I drop you to the internet café downtown so you can do your things there." Elijah was smiling. Lily stood up from her seat and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Cami, Klaus." She said her goodbye before leaving with Elijah.


	6. Chapter 6

Days after that Lily was doing her job. The Mikaelson's brothers let her work in a small yet comfy empty room with only 2-seat sofa and a table available while the place was quite messy because she let the colors tubes lying everywhere on the floor not bother to put them back nicely to its place. She was combining all make sense color to create the colors just like on the painting that Van Gogh used. She would write down each combination and made a scratch the exact combination with the right paint brush. She would draw the painting to create the exact replica replacing the scrape parts with new one no different from the old one.

Lily still searched for her sister every day she would wait for news about her sister and when she finished her work for the day she would walking around the city to look and asking around in case she could locate her. She was having a dream about her sister, she knew it was her because the private detective that her father hired had given her the recent pictures of her family her mother became much older unlike when she saw her last time it looked like that life was getting hard for her, while her brother grew to a handsome slander boy, her little sister was wearing glasses not smiling and looked uneasy. In her dream her sister would ask for her help to take her away from her living place which she was gladly would do but she couldn't reach her every time she tried to reach her sister she would disappear, when she tried to look for her again it's only darkness which was surrounding her. Her frequent dream about the beautiful long platinum blonde hair woman whom laid down on the marble and the dark blonde guy whom face she couldn't see clearly not appearing anymore since she arrived in New Orleans for that she wondered why.

One day Lily was doing her job with high concentration until she did not realize that Klaus was standing beside her observing her in silent. When she was done for the day she was turning around to find Klaus standing near her. She was surprised of his sudden appearance that she almost fell luckily Klaus caught her. Their eyes were locked for a moment then he grinned and put her on a standing position let go of his hand from her waist. Lily's heartbeat was sounding faster because of Klaus's effect touching her.

"How long have you been here Klaus?"

"For 10 minutes." Klaus grinned obviously knew of his effect to her.

Lily was shy being this close to him. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"No at least not now, but I have to admit you do a good job here." Klaus walked to the painting and saw what she was doing for the last few days.

She smiled for the compliment. "Thank you but I am not done yet."

Klaus was still looking at the painting. Lily couldn't help herself observing the handsome guy stood before her. She felt her heartbeat was getting faster each seconds passed. Klaus turned to face her. His face merely inch from her.

"Tell me love do you know the name of the painting?"

"Wheat field with cypresses." Klaus smiled at her the first genuine smile that he ever gave her.

"Yes it is wheat field with cypresses, do you know what the painting meant?"

Lily watched the painting for a while before answering. "I guess Van Gogh wanted to show a peaceful place that he dreamed of to stay."

"And?"

"The painting represent life must go on just like the wheat field even though there were winds blowing them and trees and other plants were growing near them but the wheat still growing up."

Klaus looked at her intently made her blushed. "Of course it's only my opinion."

"Nothing to be ashamed about that love, I like this painting the most but it got scrape when I was taking it from my other house. Your explanation is not wrong."

Lily smiled at him. "I also like this painting each time I see this painting it gives me peace."

Suddenly Klaus's fingers were touching her cheek she was surprised by the sudden touch and staring at him. Her eyes were connected to his, her lips inches to his and her breath was faster than normal. Finally Klaus only lightly caressed her cheek.

"There is dirt here." His voice was rather husky than normal.

She held her breath unable to speak hypnotized by his eyes. Klaus's hand moved from her cheek and Lily felt a sudden disappointment.

"Good night Lily!" Klaus turned to leave without her being able to say anything. Behind the door Klaus smiled listening her heart beat fast. It's not the time yet he would make her wait until she really wanted him, he had to hold himself even though her lips was asking to be kissed. He couldn't wait to taste her blood on his mouth when they make love and her screaming out his name when he satisfied her like no other can do. He grinned again before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

While making progress with her job Lily befriended Cami, Freya, Rebekah, Marcell and Davina. Not once she thought that her new friends were vampires and witches. She liked to talk with Cami about her life how her life became better once her mother and her step-brother left her not including her sister in the story because it's still too difficult to talk about Lizbeth yet, walking around the city with Freya, going shopping with Rebekah, and spending time with Davina she even thought that Davina kinds of reminding her with Lizbeth with Davina's fragile story as an orphan.

Most of all Klaus was obviously being kind and flirting with her which of course made her heart thump faster every time she was beside him. While Elijah even though she was ok with him but that guy was keeping his distance and sometime she swore that when she couldn't see Elijah and Klaus could kill each other it's shown clearly from their melodramatic unkind words telling each other off but they still lived in a same place. Klaus' daughter Hope was the amazing thing among them, she was being closed to the baby ever since the 1st encounter, she often helped Freya and Cami take care of the baby when they both were busy or simply playing with her when she saw her, she loved that baby.

This evening Lily, Cami, Freya, and Rebekah were going to do a girl's night in Klaus's house well also Rebekah's and Freya's house because they were his sister too. Lily had asked Davina to come to join them but Davina didn't want to anywhere near the Mikaelson which wondered her, not only that but every time she was walking with Davina and any Mikaelson's sibling showed up Davina would look upset then she would excuse herself to leave which sadden her. She liked Davina and the Mikaelson it would be very difficult for her to choose between them, once she asked Marcell about what's going on between Davina and the Mikaelson but Marcell never really answering her just giving some vague answer that the Mikaelson had hurt Davina that she should not ask about the terrible past anymore. She understood and never asked about it anymore because everyone seemed to dislike the topic just like when she mentioned about Hope's mom.

That night after put Hope to sleep the girls were ready for their night. Lily wearing her pajama while Cami, Freya, and Rebekah wearing the same thing with different motifs and colors. She let her long hair tighten up like a bun above her head Rebekah doing the same thing but Cami and Freya let their long straight hair kept loose. The boys would stayed nowhere near the girls' room it's the agreement and Freya did some silence spell so whatever they said can't be heard even with vampire's hearing which of course Lily did not know. They ordered 2 boxes of pizza, Rebekah took Klaus's bourbon while Freya and Cami brought other liquors and she brought ice creams with many flavors from Haagen Dasz.

Klaus didn't really like when he found out that Freya put a silence spell in their room so he ordered Marcell to look for a witch who can break Freya's spell. The girls had been in the room for 1,5 hours when Marcell brought the witch. The old witch did some spell which broke Freya's silence spell. Afterward Klaus sent the witch away.

"Lily what are you doing? Aren't you just finish with that vodka why are you drinking the bourbon now?" Klaus and Marcell could hear Rebekah's voice.

Klaus heard Lily was giggling and her heartbeat was quicker than normal.

"Come on Bekah I need to drink more."

"And why would I want you to get a bad hangover in the morning?" Rebekah's concern was obvious.

Lily was giggling again while Freya and Cami still drinking their drinks and eating their pizzas.

"Because I want to forget Klaus."

Freya and Cami stopped eating and looking at her even Rebekah looked shocked.

"Why would you do that?" Rebekah was half shouting.

"Klaus is a god-damn jerk, sorry Bekah Freya but your brother is totally a fucking pussy. He was teasing me for the last 2 weeks without doing anything and that is so so so…." Lily was thinking about her next word.

"Rude?" Cami continuing for her.

"Not rude so so so…"

"Devastating?"

"Not devastating but it's more into cruel."

Three of them looking at their new friend like she was insane.

"Oh my God I cannot believe it you want to get laid by him." Rebekah was shouting in astonishment.

Even at her drunk state she couldn't hide her red face, Klaus grinned listening of his sister's brazen words.

Marcell rolled his eyes listening of the girls' conversation.

Rebekah was laughing while Freya and Cami looked at her sympathetically.

"Tell me love how long since the last time you get laid?" Rebekah held her laughter.

"I never doing it ok." Lily was drunk if not she would never admit that she was a virgin.

3 of them looked at her in shock.

"How old are you again Lily?" Cami asked her this time.

"I am 26th ok and there is no law in this world stated if you are 26th then you have to be not virgin." She grabbed the glass and poured the bourbon into it. She drank the content of the liquid very fast and it burnt her throat but felt very relaxing. 4 of them seat together in a big sofa.

"What happened?" Freya asked casually.

Lily looked at her and remembering the past. "Once I had a boyfriend in high school we were going to do it but it turned out that he was a gay." Freya, Rebekah, and Cami looked at her sympathetically.

"Then in the university I met my second boyfriend, this charming guy was kind and being all that I've ever wanted from man and when he kissed me it felt ok, that night we were going to do it in my apartment. We were preparing it for everything but when he kissed my neck I felt scare. He knew of my sudden reluctance then he stopped and asked me what's wrong I said I am scared he understood said that it's ok if we take it slowly but it turned out that I was never ready for him it's like whenever I kissed him I imagining someone else. So he got tired and boring with me next thing I knew he make out with my friend and I could never forgive him or myself afterward."

"Well that's not your fault." Cami touched her shoulder to comfort her.

Lily laughed. "Yes it is."

"Well obviously it's not a guy can be a prick you now." Rebekah took her glass and pouring more bourbon to it.

"That's I know my dear friend." Lily took the glass from Rebekah's hand and gulped the content.

"Yup a guy can be an asshole." Cami drank her glass.

"And they think that they are better than us woman." This time Freya was drinking.

"Look at my brothers, Klaus was such an asshole he always think that he can protect me protect us from any harm because he thinks that woman is weak and cannot bear any pain." Rebekah mocking Klaus, "and dear Elijah my big brother who is always being such a gentlemen but always got his heart wounded fell for the wrong girls. They both mostly being hurt by women and they still think us as a fragile body that couldn't bear any pain because we women are weak."

"I have to agree with that sister." Freya nodded.

Lily couldn't really think clearly at the moment but she still could listen of Rebekah's words. "Toast to that I have to agree that Klaus is an asshole for Elijah you know him better than me." 4 of them toasting their glasses.

Klaus was going to their room and snapped Rebekah's neck but Marcell's hand stopping him.

"What will you do Klaus?"

"Kill my little sister and Freya."

Marcell shook his head, "you cannot do it Klaus remember Rebekah in inhibiting a human body now while for Freya she is a strong witch and I don't think killing them in front of Lily and Cami will change their perceptions of you."

"Marcell if you think you can stop me think again." Klaus threw Marcell's body on the wall. He was vampire speed to the girl's room when Elijah got in front of the door first.

"Brother it's merely a drunk talk and Lily doesn't even know that we are vampires so I suggest you don't frighten the girl and go back there with Marcell."

Klaus comprehended Elijah's words he was rather pissed but he knew him telling the truth and he wouldn't want Lily to look at him as a monster.

"Alright then brother." Klaus left the house felt to release his anger somewhere.

"So Lily tell me why do you prefer Klaus? Most women would choose Elijah." Rebekah was still holding her half-empty glass.

"Elijah are you serious?" Lily was bursting out loud. Freya and Cami were already sleeping on their bed with messy positions.

"Yes Elijah is more gentleman then Klaus ever be and believe me if I could ever pick one of them I would choose Elijah." Rebekah was not very drunk guess her new witch body could consume alcohol well.

"Not for me."

"Why is that?"

"Why are you asking me that question when you already know why?"

"No I don't."

Lily giggling this time while answering. "Because Klaus is more handsome then Elijah."

Rebekah was laughing hard followed by her.

Next morning Lily got a bad hangover Cami gave her a drink to recover from it. She remembered her talk the night before and she was really shy about it. When she met Klaus she would be blushing and tried to avoid him. Neither Klaus, Elijah, and Marcell mentioned that they heard what they were talking last night.

One night Lily was walking around the forest when suddenly Klaus showed up.

"Hi love mind if I join you." Klaus looked at her with his blue eyes he was wearing a black shirt with leather jacket and blue jeans.

Lily felt a need to runaway but knew that she can't. "Yes Klaus of course." She tried to sound casual.

Klaus smiled and joining her walking in the silent forest.

"You are really pretty you know that." Klaus's word came out more as a statement than a question

Lily couldn't turn to look at him but she liked the compliment, "thanks Klaus."

"Look at me love." Klaus stopped walking and turned to her. Lily turned to look at him shyly. She never felt this way to any guy before. She had dates after her university's disaster but none could make her felt like what she felt with Klaus. She was rather traumatized of the disaster so usually she would left before the relationship was getting too serious.

Klaus looked at the beauty before him and saw her wetting her lips while her eyes looked at him.

"If there is one word that I can ask right now is will you be with me?" The great Klaus Mikaelson asked a human politely to be his girlfriend if only Elijah and Rebekah could see him right now.

Lily couldn't turn away, his eyes hypnotizing her to keep looking at him. She searched his face for any sign of teasing but she couldn't find any. What she saw was a serious man asking her to be his date. She was shyly nodded.

Klaus smiled then got his face closer to her, his hands found her back slowly. It was within seconds before Klaus's lips touched her she shuddered of the taste of his lipson her. His lips gently pressed her, she opened her mouth let his lips explore it. Their first kiss was sweet and gentle. Klaus looked at her and touched her cheek, he was smiling then he was kissing her again. The second kiss was a bit demanding, his tongue was slowly getting inside her mouth massaging it she replied it with same passion. Lily's hand was holding Klaus's body, she leaned her body to his while his hands never let go of her. When Klaus felt that his human girlfriend needed to breath he let go of her mouth. She was breathing hard catching air, Klaus smiled.

"Now love shall we go to your house." She nodded feeling happy. Klaus took her hand and together they walked into her house.

In front of her house Klaus kissed her hand and said good night then she was walking inside her house. When she closed the door she saw that Klaus was still standing on the same spot when she left him she was smiling to him again before locked the door. She dropped on the floor then she was smiling feeling happiness surrounding her.

Klaus waited until Lily turned off her bedroom light and hearing her normal heartbeat sign that she was sleeping. Lily was already fall asleep soundly when Klaus left from watching her. Niklaus smiled to himself.

That night Klaus was dreaming a strange dream. There he was in a silent wood with no light, he was walking to find a light when he could see one. Beneath the light there was a beautiful platinum blonde hair standing with an ancient clothes looked at him. She was smiling. Klaus was walking closer to her.

"I was waiting for you Klaus." Klaus looked at her strangely since he had not remember ever meeting her before.

"Who are you?" Even in a dream he couldn't stop being suspicious.

The woman smiled before answered him with her melodious tone. "Soon you will know."

Klaus woke up from his sleep. He was asking himself about the woman and what was the meaning of her words. What would be coming to him soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

After that night when Klaus asked Lily to be his lover everything went well between them, even their surroundings could feel their great atmosphere. Lily and Klaus were together as a normal couple they talked their hobbies, their liking toward music and arts, their life, they went to see movies they even had a movie night where Klaus would take her to a theater to watch a new movie every week, they would share dinner almost every day if Klaus was not busy doing something to strengthen his kingdom or if she wasn't too busy with her job fixing the old painting. Not to mention when they were alone Klaus would kiss her but would stop kissing her when he reached her neck and his hand would stop touching her when he felt her tensed. Lily appreciated and frustrated at the same time she didn't want him to stop but she also did not ready yet to having sex with him.

All her dreams about the man with dark blonde hair was becoming clear each time especially when she was getting closer with Klaus each day. She felt that she was familiar with the man in her dreams while the platinum blonde hair woman remained mystery. One night when she was sleeping in her house she was having the same dream again, this time the dream didn't stop abruptly like usual instead she could getting closer to the crying man.

"Hello!" She was standing before the seating guy who was covering his face with his two hands and it looked like that he was crying. The guy didn't respond her.

She was bracing herself to touch him while her heart was trying to think that this man will not hurt her and it is only a dream. She touched his shoulder in a second the shaking guy stopped crying then the guy was putting down his hands turned to look at her.

"Klaus!" She was shock to see his eyes was not blue but it was dark with yellow circle like animal's eyes wolf to be exact. She was staring at him with shock.

Klaus in her dream was growling then stopped after knew that it was her who touched him, his eyes changed to the familiar blue sapphire.

"Save her please!" His voice was hoarse and he was looking at her sadly.

"Who Klaus?" Lily was trying not to be scared with this Klaus. Klaus's hand pointing at the platinum blonde hair woman's direction.

"Who is she?" Lily was confused.

"My mate. Give her back to me!" His voice was full of despair, her heart felt a sudden jealousy.

"But how?" Lily suppressed her feeling she was thinking it's only a dream.

Klaus showed his hand with the palm facing her, he was looking at her asking her doing the exact thing like he did. She raised her hand with the palm facing his, their palms almost touching when she felt a strong spark from his hand, she held her scared feeling touching his palm with her.

Suddenly a strong light emerged from the touched, she closed her eyes blinded by the light. Not a moment before she woke up and saw her surroundings, familiar room just like before she closed her eyes. She was sweating and her heart beat faster. She knew something happened and something big was bound to happen.

In Klaus's room suddenly Klaus awoke abruptly. His palm was hot and red, he had a terrible headache which he didn't feel after Silas played with his mind in Mystic fall. His head felt heavy and memories flung into him that seconds, he remembered everything, he remembered Anne, his beautiful Anne, her long silken platinum hair with the smell like rose, her skin warmth when he was always staying beside her to help her with the curse, her demise because of Mikael's trick killing her with with his own hands. Mostly her beautiful smiles that she always giving him no matter what he did. His mate Anne De Gladienne.

Klaus was crying thinking how could he forget her all these years. Their beautiful memories together suddenly gone and showed up instantly. Then he remembered that Elijah gave him a drink that night a drink that made him forget her, he would dagger Elijah for this. He stood and speeded to Elijah's room ready to attack him.

Elijah who was not ready for Klaus's sudden attack pinned by his brother on the wall.

"What are you doing Klaus?" Elijah really didn't like it when he was disturbed while he was sleeping.

"How could you do that to me Elijah? After all these years do you think forgetting her will make me better. How dare you ripped my memory of her without my permission." Klaus's eyes was glowing in dark and yellow colors.

Elijah looked at him confusingly. "I don't know what you are talking about Niklaus."

"Don't pretend Elijah because tonight I remember her."

Elijah looked at his brother's eyes and knew that Klaus was telling the truth but he didn't know the subject of the matter.

"Then explain to me brother." Klaus was staring at him with his one hand still gripping Elijah's throat. He finally let go of him.

"Look at me!" Klaus was looking at Elijah's eyes.

"You will remember everything about Anne!" Klaus compelled his brother. Klaus knew he held a big power to compel even an original.

Elijah was silently looking at him before his lids were closing then he was making a sound. When he opened his eyes his eyes were teary at that moment Klaus knew that his brother also didn't remember Anne perhaps his brother really did what Anne asked on her letter to make both of them forget her after all Elijah was always weak to a beauty.

"I remember her Niklaus. A beautiful yet a very tragic soul Annabelle De Gladienne." Klaus was looking at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Did you do what she ask make me forgetting her?" Klaus was not being really upset anymore.

"I have to." Elijah's painful voice was guilt stricken. "After you lost her you were acting like a mad man I was afraid that I was going to lose you too." This memory brought back Elijah's feelings when he was doing everything he could to protect his broken-hearted brother.

"By making me forget her. How could you do that Elijah you know that she was the only one I care about after Tatia?" Truth to be told Klaus was angrier to himself than to his brother, how could he forget her all these year when his feeling for her was so deep. She was the only woman who was really sacrificed herself for him, the only woman who could gave him peace of his miserable life.

"I am sorry for that brother, believe me making you forget her not making me any better and if you think that I was enjoying it then you are wrong. After you drank that potion I drank it too I honored her request to forget her."

Klaus looked at his brother before he became a father and still acting impulsive he would dagger Elijah and put him in his coffin for another hundreds of years, but after he had Hope he learnt that Elijah was care for him more than he could think of so it was not a wise decision to dagger him and losing him again not because of Hayley this time but because of his own stupidity.

Klaus closed his eyes. "You know I will always remember this."

Elijah kept looking at Klaus he knew his brother could hold grudge forever. "I know!"

"However since you did this to honor her request I will forgive you." Elijah looked at him in disbelief.

Klaus turned walking to the door when he opened the door he stopped. "Thank you for honoring her request brother." He walked away leaving silent Elijah.

The following morning Lily still remembered vividly of her dream tried hard to forget it. A dream is a dream not more than that was what she thought but deep inside her she got uncomfortable feeling remembering Klaus on her dream.

Lily was staring in front of the window in the French compound in her working room when Klaus's hand slipped to her waist. She smiled of his action feeling his warmth surrounding her back.

"What are you looking at?" Klaus asked her while she could feel Klaus's breath on her left ear.

"You!" She could see him smiling from the window reflecting his image hugging her from behind.

"And what are you thinking about me?" Klaus could feel her steady breath.

Lily put her hands above his hands. "How could you make me this happy. Where were you all this time?"

He made her turn to face him. "I am here always here." He kissed her, not long before her hand enveloping him and he held her tight.

Klaus kissed her but he was not stopping abruptly like he usually did instead he continued kissing her neck and her jaw. Lily enjoyed every moment Klaus's soft lips touching her skin while his hands down further grabbing her butt and pulled her closer while he was back kissing her mouth her hands still enveloping his body feeling his body warmth and the hard part below his stomach. Klaus's mouth back to her neck suck it gently leaving his mark there, then he looked at her like asking permission to go further. Lily who was closing her eyes enjoying the kiss and every sensation Klaus's hands did to her body, she was opening her eyes when she felt Klaus stopped moving. Klaus was looking at her she understood his look meant and she nodded gave him the permission to go further.

Klaus smiled then carried her bridal style made her surprised but she felt that she was ready for this after all she believed in Klaus Mikaelson. He took her to his room and laid her down to her bed. That night was the first night Lily and Klaus made love marking the unison of their body not beware that a child was created as the result of that love night. A child different from Hope who was a hybrid but a child who was created by a bitter destiny of the parents' that could bring the world to end being sealed as Anne De Gladienne's predecessor the most powerful witch on earth. Both still not realized it instead embracing together after the love making, sleeping peacefully naked while Klaus's hands wrapping her body closer to him with her back facing his face and she was deeply sleeping while he was watching her back with a genuine smile after 1000 years.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

It had been one romantic week for Lily and Klaus since the first time they made love. Not long after everything changed to a drastic measure, Klaus was different. His attitude toward Lily changed drastically, not only the other Mikaelson's family members noticed it but also Marcell.

Every time Lily wanted to talk with Klaus he would respond with cold attitude and cynical responses which of course not surprising his siblings or others whom were familiar with the originals, what was once warmth on his eyes changed to nonchalant look followed by nothing no more hug no more kiss and no more sex. Lily asked herself what the hell is going on? What makes Klaus to suddenly ignoring her and acting like she is nothing to him? Was something happening to Klaus? Couldn't wonder any longer she went to look for Klaus only to find him in his room painting.

"Klaus can we talk?" Lily was surely nervous. She was facing Klaus's back, Klaus turned and put his brush on the table then sat down.

"Talk then." The coldness on his voice was something that she was not used to. Lily took seat just opposite him.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Her eyes was looking at him innocently while the thousand year old vampire was looking at deep into her soul.

He smirked, "No why would you think that?" Klaus was not using his favorite "love" at the end of his sentence Lily knew something was amiss.

"Then why the sudden change? I wanna know Klaus please tell me if there is something wrong that I can fix then I'll do it but do not act like a stranger with me." Never in her life before she was pleading with someone just like what she did to Klaus.

"No there is nothing wrong with you. I've had my fun now I got bored." The way Klaus telling her like it was easy was not assuring her that he was telling the truth.

"Yes there is something wrong and no I don't believe you if you telling me that you got bored with me that's why you are acting like this now. Just don't give me that crap."

Klaus looked at her and Lily did not want to look away from her boyfriend she kept her composed look.

"Hahahahaha…. Human you think you know me better than myself." Klaus suddenly stood and pinned her hand above her head onto the wall in seconds made her surprised.

Lily yelped out when she processed of what was happening, Klaus's eyes changed to wolf's eyes black with yellow circle on the middle just like on her dream. She was breathing hard and staring his eyes scared of what was in front of her. It just like repeating her dream a month ago when she was founding him crying in the forest.

Klaus showed his fangs and Lily was screaming a little before looked back into his eyes. She knew what is the beast before her 'A vampire'.

"Well it looks like miss know everything cannot speak." Klaus let go of her hands, his eyes returned to normal, his fangs retreated.

Lily held her wrists and saw the bruised she was shocked and scared mostly sad.

"Is that why you are acting like this?" Her voice was shaking either shock or fear she couldn't differentiate it herself.

Klaus looked at her with no expression before he was replying to her question. "No it's only my original form but the truth is I got bored playing with human. Ok I admit it's fun to flirt with you and don't get me wrong love sex was good especially when I was your first but it's getting boring."

Lily looked at him disbelief more than the fact that he was a vampire his answer was more shocking. Klaus could hear her heart beat rate increasing rapidly.

"So love since the painting is restored now you may leave this city and never return again." Klaus left her alone in his room.

Lily looked at him left then she gave in to her weak knee, tears that threaten to burst out was becoming uncontrolled sobbing. She was crying her heart out never in her life she felt more painful than this, the pain was more than when her parents divorced, worse than when her sister was taken away and missing half of her life, even worse than when she was all alone when her father remarried and she had to stay alone with many people surrounding her but never really cared for her. Lily was becoming what she was afraid for "a loser".

"Wow that's quite epic revelation brother I hope that girl's heart is not that broken when you reveal your true color." Elijah came where Klaus was playing with his drink seating on the couch. Klaus didn't respond only look at the fireplace. He knew Lily already left after almost 20-minute break down cry his heart felt conflicted for the first time not knowing whether he did the right thing or not.

Elijah looked at his brother while sitting at the opposite sit while holding his drink.

"If I don't know better I'm assuming you fell for her."

Klaus gave short laugh, "And do tell Elijah are creature like us allow to fall in love with a human?" Klaus looked at his brother.

"And who say that we are not allowed to?" Elijah looked at his brother calmly. "If you really love her then be with her Klaus, as much as I despise your methods handling problems but I still believe that you able to love."

Klaus couldn't look Elijah any longer he stared at the fire without saying anything, it's not a wise decision of his if he kept dating a mere human his enemies just like what the prophecy told will come for him and his families and he didn't want to get Lily in the chaos. He knew he had to break her heart soon or later because he was immortal and being with him can only give suffering instead of happily ever after.

Lily found out from her father that Klaus was a hybrid when she told her father about Klaus being a vampire she also mentioned about his wolf eyes and to her surprise her father knew what kind of creature he was, even explaining that Klaus real name was Niklaus Mikaelson the original hybrid a mix creature ever created between a vampire and a werewolf he was a legend. Lily asked her father how did he know all of this stuff his answer was simply because his ex-wife was a witch who had power from their ancestors to create magic and channeling their magic so they can be strong and he was once a husband from a very powerful witch so she forced him to learn about many hidden secrets including creatures like vampire, werewolf, hybrid, witch, etc. She could not believe all of that but all her dreams and Klaus's real face proved her that she had to believe that kind of creatures existed in the world that it's not just a legend or an old story telling to give fear to children who were not behaved.

The sudden realization that all her dreams somehow connecting with Klaus's existence made her mad because she had to ask Klaus about the platinum-blonde woman that appeared constantly on her dreams a month ago even though it was stopped. She was mad because she had to go and see Klaus again, afraid at the same time of his cold attitude and unloving feeling from him for what her bleeding heart could take. Like a scared cat she locked herself in her house ignoring any contact from outside world especially from the Mikaelson's.

After 4 days not coming out from her house Lily heard the unbearably irritating loud banging on her front door and she could guess who might that be. Lily opened the door revealing Rebekah and Freya. Those 2 sisters often came to her house before, well much to amusing fact that those 2 had different skin colors but they claimed that they are sisters if before Lily often wondered that Rebekah was the step sister of the Mikaelson's but after Klaus revealed that he was a vampire a hybrid to be exact and other creatures that living in this earth whom not human, well she believed 100% that Rebekah was truly the Mikaelson's sibling magic has its wonder.

"Now love tell me are you scare?" Rebekah held her hands and seemed worried about her even Freya looked uneasy seeing her unhealthy condition. Lily knew exactly the meaning of Rebekah's question.

She shook her head slowly the tears that dried days ago came back again.

"Why? Why did he do that?" Lily looked at Rebekah like she could give her an answer. Rebekah embraced her immediately while Lily felt the soft embrace crying hard laying her chin onto Rebekah's shoulder. Freya looked outside the window where she knew her brother was watching his ex-girlfriend. Freya wanted to curse Klaus for what he did but it's not the best solution for them she knew Klaus was up to something when he got close with the innocent beauty once she was entering their house. Freya ignored her suspicions because for the first time since she knew Klaus she never looked him that happy or showing his genuine smile overshadowing his dark aura, Lily changed him in that short period of time turned Klaus to a totally different person and perhaps Freya thought that her brother can be saved.

Klaus felt twitch of guilt seeing his Lily cried but he could not let himself to be weak preparing for his next battle neither let his enemy knew about Lily's existence. He only let Cami closer with his family since Cami was proven to be more than a loyal friend to him since their first encounter while for Lily he could not let her get involve too deep into his life. If only she knew how difficult it was for him saying those hurtful things to her.

"Goodbye my Lily!" Klaus whispered before vanished from his spot and went back home.

Lily was looking at the window inside her house. Her heart still felt heavy and heart-broken but funny was she was missing Klaus. Missing his scent, his kisses, his touch, his warm embrace, missed the way he always talk smart and casually easy-going for any problems, mostly she missed his presence. Then she heard a knock on the front door, she went to check from the peephole, she was surprised and confused because it was Klaus who was standing in front of the door. She was confused whether to open the door or just let him stood outside but then she thought Klaus was a powerful vampire and she had let him inside her house before so it's impossible not to let him in.

Lily opened the door slowly revealing the handsome originals with his casual sweater and jeans. Before she could speak Klaus was looking into her eyes and saying "you will not remember me and my family, you will leave New Orleans and will not go back here again. You will forget everything about this city and what happened since you arrived you only remembered that you came to fix a painting and go home to where you belong because your job is done."

Lily repeated the exact words that Klaus said to her made him smiled sadly. "Be happy love, I love you!" Klaus left her alone standing in front. Lily did exactly like what he compelled her she left New Orleans left Klaus and the Originals facing their enemies and protecting their families. No one dared mentioning Lily in front of Klaus and the other originals her name was forbidden like she never shown up in New Orleans at the first place.

It will be 5 months later when Lily Evergreen came back to New Orleans again with her baby bump.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

A black expensive sedan stop in front of the classic big white house in New Orleans. Lily was out from the sedan followed by her secretary Julian a young handsome fellow assigned by her father to look after her necessities 2 months ago right before he died. Hiding her eyes still with her sunglasses Lily walked through the front door till Julian open the door for her. Inside was exquisitely expensive classic and antique furniture arranged neat and perfectly on its place by a designer whom Julian paid handsomely to get this house ready in short-time. Julian showed her the master bedroom and left her alone after getting her permission she only nodded without saying anything.

Lily took off her sunglasses and turned to the big window just opposite her would be bed for her new house.

"I am home Klaus." She said while caressing her bump gently.

"My enemies will come for me I can feel it." Klaus arguing with the recently resurrected Kol, Freya, and Elijah in French compound. Then he felt it he felt a strong sense of a warmth from a certain human. 'Lily' he thought.

Look at confused Klaus Elijah observed him in silent while Freya and Kol exchanged looks.

"What's wrong Klaus?" Freya looked concern.

Klaus looked at her in a daze for a moment before he realized that it's impossible since she was being compelled to never come back to New Orleans again but Cami proved him wrong 2 years ago when she broke his compel with Davina's help.

"Lily! I can feel her here."

"It's impossible you compelled her to never come back here again." Elijah looked at him uncertain.

"Wait who is Lily?" Kol could feel the tension building.

"Well she was one of Nikklaus's ex-lover whom he compelled to leave and never come back here again." Elijah stood up and walked outside.

Kol looked at Klaus and Freya, "then how can she be here if she was being compelled?"

"Magic." Freya looked at Klaus, Klaus understood her word.

"Can you find her Freya?" Klaus almost looked sad when he asked that question.

"Of course if you still have her belongings I can do the track spell."

Klaus went inside his room in seconds and back with a hair-brush, he gave it to Freya.

Freya opened a New Orleans map casting some spell before the hair-brush moving slowly to a certain street. Klaus looked at the street name and vampire speed went out to look for Lily.

"What was that about?" Kol asked Freya.

"That's not my story to tell." Freya half smiled to her brother.

Klaus looked at the street and searched for the no. appeared on the map. The big beautiful house which unfortunately he couldn't enter yet. He was looking around the yard when he saw her standing behind the window. Lily was wearing her white sweater with her long loose hair, she still looked beautiful and fragile as before, her eyes looked with no emotion, her mouth was closed and she was still the same Lily just like the last time he saw her. However he could feel something was different with her, her cheeks were chubbier and Klaus heard it. 2 heartbeats, he looked at her stunning with the newfound fact that Lily was pregnant and she could be pregnant with his child.

He looked at her disappearing to her bathroom. Klaus felt upset, happy, and angry at the same time. The hybrid was more upset though. At this time when his sire-link protection was practically broken his foes was looking for him his families was in danger especially Hope and then Lily had to come to New Orleans to give him a new problem. He waited until she was out from the bathroom but for half an hour she didn't come out and he heard the heartbeats were weak Lily needed help. He went to the bathroom's window but the window was covered by the curtain, Klaus broke the windows by throwing rocks onto it when he heard the heartbeats getting weaker then he smelled blood. He tried to enter the house to no avail until he called an ambulance for her.

"You get to hang in there love." Klaus was worried.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics broke the door when there was no answer from the house, the paramedics found her laying unconsciously on the floor with the blood on the floor from her mouth and her body, her clothes soaked on blood but when they checked her pulse she was still alive. They proceeded to move her to get her into the ambulance, when they were out from the house with Lily being carried on Klaus simply hit the paramedics to make them unconscious, he was worried looking her condition then he carried her firmly on his hands and run vampire speed to find Freya.

Klaus entered the French compound and laid Lily to his bed in his bedroom.

Klaus run and found Freya in her room, he explained the situation while they were walking back into his room.

When they both back in his room Klaus and Freya looked horrified of the scene before them. Lily's body not only was soaked in fresh blood covering her beautiful long hair but her body also covered by uncounted wound and she was screaming really loud. She was closing her eyes but she kept moving around on Klaus's bed. Elijah and Kol came because of the scream and the smell of the blood just right when Klaus holding Lily's hands in case she hurt herself. Elijah and Klaus exchanged looks remembering same situation of what happened with Anne when she was being tortured like this because of her power. Freya tried her spells on Lily which kept on being repeating but Lily's body refusing her spell instead she was clutching her stomach, Klaus tried to prevent her to do so. Kol stood to his place too surprised to the bloody scene which was not his style of torturing since it's too much waste of a blood and he tempted to taste the girl's blood but he did not dare to lick on it since Klaus would be wrecking hell if he did that.

Then suddenly Lily's eyes opened and she looked at Klaus with full hatred, Klaus was lifted up and flying hard bumped to the wall. Elijah run speeding near her.

"Don't Elijah she is pregnant." Klaus managed to stop Elijah from snapping Lily's neck.

Lily looked at both brothers with eyes on fire next thing both of them were threw outside the room with loud boom. Freya spelled her to no avail, Lily looked at her unrecognizable and made her head filled with endless torturous pain causing her to scream in pain. Lily stood felt all the pain gone with her body and hair covered with her blood looked at Kol.

Kol moved aside to make way didn't want to deal to such a strong witch whom can hurt 3 originals, "go ahead love I'll make way for you!"

Lily looked at Kol next thing Kol was flying out the room following his brothers.

"Lily!" Klaus was back in the room.

Lily looked at him strangely like he was a stranger she was not making a sound. "It's me Klaus." Klaus took out his picture with her when they were still together months ago.

Lily looked at him and the picture, the picture flew to her hand to Klaus's surprise. Elijah was standing behind her while she was being distracted. Klaus gave Elijah a signal to catch her. Elijah hold her hands while Klaus covering her eyes with the bed sheet, Freya was no need to be told what to do. Freya was casting a very strong sleeping spell just in time then Lily was unconscious again on Elijah's hands. Elijah laid her to the bed gently.

3 of them looked at the pale beauty slept and covered with wounds and blood.

"We need to clean her!" Freya told her brothers and rush to the bathroom to bring a towel with hot water.

"What have I done brother?" Klaus looked depressed and sad. Elijah put one hand to his brother's shoulder without saying anything.

"Wow so the witch finally can be put to sleep." Kol walking to his brothers' direction.

"Not now Kol." Elijah gave his order. Kol just shrugged his shoulders and left his siblings.

Freya came and ushered the boys out so she could clean Lily. Freya did the cleaning carefully afraid hurting her since she kept wincing in pain when the warm towel touched her skin. Finally Freya managed to finish cleaning her and changed her clothes, she noticed her bump and could feel the baby was kicking. Freya put some spell to the fetus so it would sleep and not disturb its mother. She closed the door when one more time she looked at sleeping Lily covered on a blanket.

"How is she?" Klaus was stood up when he saw his tired sister walked in to the family room.

"She is sleeping for the next 8 hours and the baby is fine." Freya took sit beside Elijah.

"What's wrong with her?" Klaus looked at Freya.

Freya swore she never look the hybrid that worry except for Hope. "I don't know Klaus I never find this kind of case but your question should be what changed her and where did her power come from."

Klaus was exchanging looks with Elijah again and this time Freya knew that her brothers knew something that she didn't know.

"Is there something that I need to know? Elijah." Freya looked from Klaus to Elijah since Elijah could explain whole lot better than Klaus.

"We need to tell her Klaus." Klaus silent then took sit before his siblings separated by an antique short table.

Elijah explained about Anne De Gladienne Klaus's mate until his recent recover memories of her. Freya looked calm without saying anything, being an eldest of the Mikaelson' she knew she had to act nonchalant to his siblings' antics sometimes and it's no surprising to her that her families were the case of magical things and full of what you called absurd in human world.

"I dreamed of her when I started seeing Lily," Klaus looked at his siblings then continued telling about his dream where he regained his memories of her.

"It's strange but it could happened." Freya tried to look into her memories of something similar.

"What do you mean?" Now Elijah looked at her confused.

"I know some strong witch can erase and recover memories but the light that you mentioned when you recovered your memories sounds different from what I've seen. Usually if a witch trying to recover or erasing memories from someone they would need to do it on close range and with right spelling the memories could be erased or recovered but you two were drinking potion to erase your memories from this Anne means no spelling needed." Freya was thinking hard.

"What do you mean exactly?" Klaus was asking.

"It means that if Lily was having the same curse like Anne then she could possibly also inherits her power and with her pregnancy it would make her super power witch that cannot die if she is pregnant with your child."

"I believe that it's Niklaus's child that she conceive now." Elijah believed Lily would never slept with another guy that easily.

"Do tell brother how can you be so sure that she is having my child instead of others?"

"Because I felt the same vibe on her just like when Hayley pregnant with Hope. Lily's eyes when she looked at you was full of hatred even though she couldn't remember you. It seems her feelings for you is still as strong as before."

Freya and Elijah looked at unusual silent Klaus. They left him alone.

"What should we do now Elijah?" Freya looked at the closed living room with concern

"Now I will look on mother's grimoire of something like this and you should take care of the girl and our brother. I never look at him that sad since Anne died and it worries me." Freya nodded while sighing, Elijah kissed her cheek then left her alone.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Lily was running in the dark forest again this time no light at all, she kept on running when she heard the growling got louder to her ears. Her heart felt scare but her head kept telling her to keep running. She kept running until she saw a light not far, the closer she got the clearer the view. There she saw her father and her mother arguing over something that she couldn't hear, she run to her father's direction but before seconds she reach him her mother stabbed her dad to his death. She stopped running she was shocked to realize that her most beloved person was gone before her. Her father's chest was bleeding non-stop with his eyes closed and the body was not moving afterward, she tried to walk near the lifeless body with shaking foot. Lily didn't pay any attention to anything else.

Her dad was laying on the ground with closed eyes while the dagger still stabbed into his left chest with the blood running fast staining his white shirt into red. She was reaching his lifeless hand with her two hands and brought it to her face. Her sadness couldn't even compare to anything. Then she heard that woman's laugh, her mother. She saw her mom laugh while disappearing before her just when she look up to her eyes. Hatred couldn't even describing her feeling at the moment but she promised she will look for her of what she did to her and her old man.

Lily felt her body was shaking when she slowly opened her eyes, sunlight was being cruel to her attacking of her weak sleepy eyes but the shaking seemed won't stop unless she open her eyes. Her father's body disappeared changed with the bright light and a new shadow. Her vision was getting clear when she opened her eyes, a handsome guy with dark blonde hair with blue eyes were watching her.

"Who are you?" Lily felt confused at the appearance of the stranger.

Klaus looked at her at disbelief that Lily was forgetting him when nearly hours ago she was trying to kill him and his siblings.

"It's me Klaus don't you recognize me love?" Lily looked at him confused then looked behind him, she was pale.

"Where am I?"

"In my house and you haven't answered my question yet love." Klaus tried to be patient while Elijah and Freya observing the situation but kept on their silent.

She looked at him like searching for something but she could only think that the guy who was sitting near her right now was only a stranger. "No who are you." Her answer was confident Klaus listened to her steady heartbeat and knew she was not lying.

"I am Klaus I found you unconscious on the street so I brought you here." Klaus was half smiled to her.

Lily was quiet for a while and thought about what happened the day before.

"That's strange! I thought that I was sleeping in my apartment last night so how did I end up on a street?" She was concentrating remembering of what happened last night but she only recalled that she was calling to say goodnight to her old man before she fell asleep to her bed in her Soho apartment in New York.

Klaus, Elijah, and Freya were looking at each other unsettled.

"Thank you then." Lily then looked at Freya and Elijah, "and who are you?"

"Hello there I am Elijah Mikaelson Klaus's brother." Elijah gave her warm look then he looked at Freya, "and this is Freya our eldest sister." Freya smiled to her. Lily smiled to Elijah and Freya and Klaus swore he missed that smile more than anything.

"Well hello there I am Lily Evergreen!" Lily gave them her genuine smile.

Lily was trying to wake up from the bed when she was feeling heavy on her stomach like she's carrying kgs of weight more then she looked at her stomach on shock.

"What the….?"

"What's wrong?" Klaus was worried looking at her.

Lily touched her stomach with her hands, "I…. I am pregnant oh my god." She was having a conversation with her father last night and overnight her stomach was getting big not only big but she was sure that she was pregnant. She was really confused and too much on her own thoughts to realize that The Mikaelson's siblings exchanging looks again and looked at her worriedly.

"You mean that you don't know that you are pregnant?" Freya asked her.

Lily looked at her quite uncertain, "No!"

"From what I see your pregnancy is around 5 months now how is it possible that you don't know that?"

"Well I…. how do I explain this?" She was not really comfortable talking about her private things with strangers.

"You can start with what happened last night." Freya gave her an idea.

Lily looked at her uncertain then looked at Elijah and Klaus both men were observing her like she was weird but too polite to say anything she thought.

"I was in my apartment last night and I was calling my father to say goodnight and when I hang up I directly went to bed to sleep… but hold on." Lily was stood up suddenly and went to the window facing the main street. Her back was facing them.

"Where am I?" She turned to look at the 3 siblings.

Klaus looked at her silently before answering her question. "You are in New Orleans."

Lily's eyes was getting bigger, "I am in where?"

"New Orleans!" The hybrid repeated again with calm voice.

Lily went into a shock mode. First she was having a terrible dream of her father's death, 2nd she was woke up on a stranger's bed which she never did in her entire life, 3rd she was 5-month pregnant with God knows whoever the father is which clearly she didn't remember, and 4th she was in New Orleans very far away from New York and how did she get here at the 1st place.

"Lily!" Klaus looked at her softly and his tone when calling her name somehow was used by a familiar person.  
Lily looked at him strangely and felt a sudden nauseous. "I need to go to the bathroom." Klaus showed her the way and she followed obediently because she wanted to throw up right now and no time to asking questions allow until then.

While Lily was busy throwing up in the bathroom Elijah and Freya left the room and went to the living room to discuss this new problem to add up to The Originals's drama.

Klaus was worried for her he was waiting patiently outside of the closed bathroom, he smelled her vomit but her heartbeat and the fetus's were steady so he decided it's better to wait outside since he was a stranger to her at this moment.

Lily felt better after throwing up then she washed her mouth and her face. She looked at the mirror before her then suddenly when she looked at her green orbs the memories flowing in memories of what was really happening to her for the last 6 months. Of course how could she ever forget the mighty hybrid "Klaus Mikaelson" and his families, then the brutal realization came in of how her father killed before her that it's not a dream but a memory.

She hold her mouth stopping herself from screaming, the memory fill her rage and the sadness followed then suddenly she just wanted to forget she wanted to be daddy's little girl again where she felt safe not to be bullied by others instead secured on her father's hold. On that moment her body felt it the surreal power was surrounding her body her consciousness gone away replacing by something warm. At that moment Lily Evergreen was changed.


	12. Chapter 12

Little change for the ending of this ch. Btw The Originals season 3 and The Vampire diaries season 7 endings are surely sucks so I will try to write my story without losing the originality of the originals' characters from season 1 and 2 (where Klaus was still the mighty, cunning, arrogant, strong hybrid not the defeated weak Klaus).

CH 12

Lily looked at herself at the mirror "welcome back the new me"! She smiled coldly. She opened her clothes saw her wounds mostly already closed and healed no scar on her body can be seen witness of the bloody scene of her body tortured. She proceeded to caressing her belly and felt good of the power given from her child she knew it came from the baby the sudden knowledge of how everything working came to her like her new power. The new energy came from the fetus was strong and it assured her of her new power and ability as a strong witch she smiled at that. How she barely could imagine that after what her mother did she was still her mother's child the blood from that woman made her a witch that thought pleased her.

When she got out from the bathroom freshly showered Klaus still waiting for her but she felt nothing toward the hybrid. The hybrid looked at her with uneasy feeling but when Lily's sudden cold look facing him he realized something felt different about her the chill of the air suddenly told him that the human in front of him was not the innocent woman the just woke up from his bed this morning. "Did she regain her memory already?" A question that he wanted to ask but not being voiced out.

"How are you feeling love?" Instead Klaus asked the safe question.

Not answering his question Lily looked at Klaus to see this guy whom she claimed to love 5 months ago and abandoned her, compelling her to leave and to forget their memories, but neither sadness nor anger could be felt inside her instead she felt nothing like he meant nothing totally nothing to the new her. She ignored his question walking passed him and walked to the door. Klaus didn't like of her response he blurred in front of her stopped her from walking outside his room.

"You would be impolite not to answer a question from your savior?" Klaus looked at the green eyes he could see her nonchalant attitude.

Lily smirked, she was having thought of throwing Klaus out of the room and on seconds that was what really happening. However when she only walked 2 steps outside the bedroom Klaus already before her again.

"Does it mean that you regain your memory love?" Klaus was rather pissed with Lily's new attitude as a witch if only that woman not conceiving his child nothing will stop him from being rude to her.

Lily looked at him on silent, she was feeling nothing toward the hybrid before her but the dislike feeling was still with her. "Step aside Klaus!"

The calmness of her tone made him felt uneasy, his name came out from her mouth confirmed his correct thought of her regaining her memory. Her eyes were cold no more trace of anger like last night but no more warmness either her too calm behavior felt incorrect.

"That's impossible unless you want to tell me what happened with you?" Klaus was the first hybrid so the arrogance came from it as the strongest creature on earth plus he got his pride as an original fueled his strength more to stop Lily or whoever acting impudence to him.

Instead of anger that he predicted came from her she was laughing.

"Oh my Klaus do you still care about what happen with me?" The mocking tone was obvious but no bitterness at all.

Klaus looked at her, he indeed still care about her. "Don't flatter yourself love but it intrigues me to know that you are actually a witch and pregnant with my child. Now do you want to be civil and get to the living room yourself or should I do it?"

The threat was not something to be afraid of for her but she knew that in Klaus's place she would be outnumbered if Elijah and Freya were here. Nothing good to fight the unprepared war.

"Shall we go now." Lily walked to the living room direction followed by pleased Klaus.

Elijah heard the conversation between Lily and Klaus. He and Freya were discussing the rather strange event of what happened with Lily. He couldn't help but pitied the girl one more of his brother's love victim got into their family's affair when she could have a normal life ahead her. Could he blame Niklaus for the girl's predicament?

Lily entered the living room followed by Klaus Freya and Elijah looked at her. Lily sat comfortably on the couch while Klaus chose to stand, Elijah and Freya were sitting before her.

"Lily how are you doing?" Freya asked her.

"I am fine thank you." The way she answered was different from her way of answering questions six months ago. Lily was known to be a polite and warm person not the cold person that was sitting in front of the originals' presence.

"Tell us what happened with you!" The order came from Klaus was annoying her she looked up to see his full attention right of the blue eyes staring at her. How despicable look can be she thought.

"I am a witch that's what happened." Her answer was short.

"How did you know that you are a witch?" Elijah's polite question made her thinking that after Klaus he was one that she needed to be careful with. After all Elijah knew what will happen to her once Klaus was having a relationship with her but he was doing nothing to avoid it or even warn her. Can she blame him for her sorrow?

"I was coming to New Orleans to look for my sister, she was living with my mother she was a witch but before Klaus told me that he is a vampire I didn't know that vampires and witches are exist. So after I left New Orleans when Klaus compelled me I still looked for my sister and finally I had a clue on where she might be living. My father warned me of how sinister my mother can be but I didn't listen to him. When I got to her place truth to be told my sister was dead and was hold captive by that woman and that woman's son they wanted me to be sacrificed so they can get new power but my father got there on time saving me but he got himself killed in turn it unleashed the power hide with me all this time which made me become a witch. Is my story satisfying enough for all of you?" She was watching 3 of them.

The bitter question but no hint of sadness nor anger surprised the originals. Klaus felt guilty of what happened with his ex-lover's losses. Elijah and Freya feeling sorry of the poor girl. However 3 of them realized that Lily was telling the story with no antagonized feeling like her father's and sister's death had no effect on her but maybe she covered up her feelings too well just like they often did themselves

"I'm sorry for your loss Lily." Elijah told her genuinely.

"Thank you Elijah but that won't be necessary since the deaths be gone the living's life still go on." Lily looked at Elijah without feeling.

"How did you get over my compulsion?" Klaus looked at the new Lily and felt dislike the new her already. Freya knew of their egoistic brother's character they didn't believe him easily for his concern.

Lily stood up and replied his stare. "When I unleased the power the compulsion broke. It also reminded me how bad our last meeting was." She smiled mockingly to him watched him who didn't do anything of her words.

"Now can I leave or do you still long for me to stay here Klaus?" They both looked at each other and Klaus heard her steady heartbeat unlike 5 months ago whenever they looked into each other eyes her heartbeat was always faster and she would easily blush before him.

"Go now!" Klaus looked at her repressing his emotion to hold her.

Without saying anything she turned her back on the originals then she left the French compound walking to her new house.

"What are you doing Klaus you know how dangerous it could be for a pregnant woman to live alone and we also still don't know for sure what was really happening to her last night?" Freya was worried for Lily.

"And why do you think I still let her go even though I share your worries sister?" Klaus looked rather pissed.

"Because you know that she can't be kept for long out of her will so it's useless to ask her to stay." Elijah understood his brother.

"Finally someone that understand my reason."

"But still brother I disagree with you letting her out of our house without our protection it will be a mistake. it would be better if we talked her to stay and reasoning with her." Elijah looked straight to his brother to look for his brother's ounce of humanity.

"And let my enemies know that she was my woman and conceiving my child? No I refuse to put her into such a situation when I myself have our family to protect." Klaus sounded rather make sense but Elijah and Freya knew of their egoistic brother's character they didn't believe him easily for his concern.

"She changed!" Freya looked at Klaus tried to figure out what would her brother do about the situation.

"Indeed no more miss innocent anymore isn't it brother?" Elijah was looking at the hybrid who was starting uncomfortable.

"And which part of that is my fault?" Klaus looked back to his brother and sister. "She should be thankful to me for letting her go made her knew that she is a witch and do I have to remind you that we have more important thing to do than to think about her."

Elijah and Freya didn't reply to Klaus's cynical remark.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

Lily went back home to her new home, strangely she felt homey and safe there like the mystical power keeping her power growing from the earth underneath the house held some secret that she needed to figure it out.

After called Julian to instruct him to get all acquisition documents ready she told him not to disturb her anymore and instructed him clearly to let the maids sent the food to her room. She wanted rest and concentrated of what she was going to do next. How wrong Klaus was when he allowed her to go from his house for a 2nd time. To be or to forgive were the choices that given to her which she chose wisely as to be.

 _Flashback_

 _4 months ago_

 _Lily couldn't believe it finally she found her sister how more delightful can she be after all these years finally all the hard works were pay off the private investigator found her them to be exact because her sister dear Lizbeth still living together with their mother and brother. They lived in Chicago and she set to see her right away, she already contacted her father but her father turned out not as enthusiastic as she was but she didn't care about his dad's feeling the more important was she finally could reach Lizbeth._

 _Lily off to Chicago that evening and when she arrived there she would directly go to see the detective since it was a short flight so ne rest needed. When she met the private investigator he told her where they lived and said that he already arranged her to see her sister in a safe place, Lizbeth was also exciting to see her then Lily asked about Lizbeth's situation and condition and at first the investigator looked uneasy but he still explaining to her that her sister's condition was not that well since 3 of them were not having stabilize income and lived in a poor area. When the investigator showed her the picture of the now grown up Lizbeth she cried since she recognized her immediately. Beautiful and cheerful child Lizbeth was nowhere recognized from the picture that she was holding instead it was an insecure and sad girl with messy haircut, dirty cheap clothes, bruises could be seen on her face and hands. Lily was sure that her mother treated Lizbeth like a dirt she was a careless bastard mother. She vowed that she would get her and never let that bastard old woman and her child to touch Lizbeth nor see her ever again. From sad to angry her mix emotions was making her quite dizzy so she said good bye with the investigator after making sure that everything was ready for tonight's appointment._

 _Lily contacted her father after she was in a hotel she told him everything that the investigator told her. Edmond Evergreen did not become a rich man for nothing if he could not sense that something bad bound to happen, after hang up the phone call from Lily he contacted his lawyer and told his lawyer to get everything ready for his daughter's secured position in the company, he told his lawyer to hand the key of his vault to his daughter if he didn't come back tonight and that if he was indeed missing for more than 3 days everything that he owned will go to Lily since he already gave his wife more than enough to live on but he would not tolerate anyone including his wife if she ever touched Lily's position as the chairman of his companies._

 _Edmond Evergreen loved his 2 daughters but he hardly got any information regarding the whereabouts of Lizbeth even though he hired the best to search for her all this years then suddenly ordinary private investigator that Lily hired could find her youngest daughter was too suspicious. He was only pretending to stop his search to let the enemy his ex-wife loose her guard but truthfully he never gave up on searching out his youngest daughter then his suspicion came when Lily told him that she found Lizbeth living with his ex-wife and her boy. He never liked the boy but before he tried to tolerate the over-demanding too spoiled kid by his mother for the family's sake, the boy also never treated him like a father he didn't even pretending to be nice to him when asking him for money which he reluctantly to give years ago. His blood boiled listening of what his ex-wife did to their youngest kid, her cruelty was still there never again he let her touching their children again. Edmond contacted his full security team and get his jet ready, he instructed Julian to always taking care and guiding Lily which was nodded by the young man weirdly like it was the last thing that Edmond would say to him. Next Edmond went to his secret room in his house which his wife and daughter never knew, there he was looking at the objects that he was keeping all this years in case his daughter need it. Strong magical objects like the moonstone, and the only "Gladienne's" grimoire, dragon blood, ancient books with runes that only a witch can read and cannot be read by ordinary people, and many more. He kept all of this for the sake of his kids, he knew his kids might inherit their mother's gift he wanted them to have the best of what the world of the witchcraft can offer. Edmond took off with his jet. He prayed to God to keep her daughters safe and will keep them away from that woman's claw._

 _Lily came at 9pm sharp at the appointed place. The place that the investigator told her was a cemetery this was actually the last place that she could ever think of when she got to see her sister again after long waiting, but she promised to herself that she will bring her to her house and show her around her favorite places. Almost 20 minutes had passed but she couldn't see any of her sister's shadow and when she called the investigator he promised that they were on their way to the cemetery. The cemetery was rather cold at this time, Lily was holding tighter to her black coat keeping her from the cold of the rather windy night. She was looking around and found that the cemetery was empty but her feelings told her that she was not alone, she could feel a presence but from where she didn't know. She tried to shake off the uneasy feeling that slowly crept her up for the sake meeting her sister. Then suddenly she felt the back of her head was strike by a heavy object then everything became dark._

 _There she was walking around in the forest again, Lily thought that it must be a dream the same dreams that happened to her before but she didn't have this dream for months already. She was walking following the path showed by the light until she saw the platinum blonde woman laid down under the marble stone. Lily was walking closer to her because she wanted to see the beautiful lady whom was laying, the platinum blonde lady suddenly opened her eyes and sat straight looking at her. Lily was surprised then the lady asked her to sit beside her which she did so._

 _"_ _I'll be with you from now on." The melodious voice was out from the lips of the beautiful lady._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Lily was getting worry._

 _The lady was smiling and pointed at her stomach. Lily looked at her stomach and back to the lady again._

 _"_ _What's wrong with my stomach?"_

 _"_ _He will be ours and he will be the greatest among us." The lady still pointing at her stomach._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Soon you will now but no matter what happen do not blame Niklaus." With that words everything was gone to the darkness then she heard voices it looked like that she was waking up already, she tried to feel her body and listened to the voices again. She felt that her hands were tied up and the back of her head was hot and painful._

 _"_ _Come on mom just kill her already what are you waiting for?" Lily heard a man's voice._

 _"_ _Be patience will you we need to wait at the right time if we want to get her power." That voice, the voice that couldn't be forgotten even after all this years it was her mother's voice, so the one who called her mother mom it must be Glenn her brother. Then she realized they were plotting something and everything was a trap. How fool could she be to get trapped like this, why she didn't listen to her father and now her father will lose her but where is Lisbeth. While Lily was thinking she also opened her eyes a little, she saw the light from the fire before her but not really close. She felt dizzy but she knew it's better to pretend to be unconscious than to let them know that she was awake._

 _Lily's eyes adjusting to the light she was sweating, then she saw another body was laying down before her but she couldn't see clearly who was that suddenly she saw the hair and the body she was trying not to think of it but she had the feeling that it might be her sister body. She couldn't get a clear sight with her laying position so she was holding her strength and trying to sit then there she saw Lizbeth laying lifelessly with open eyes and her bloody chest that had been stabbed many time while her hand were tied to a rope in front of her chest._

 _"_ _Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh….." She screamed. "No no please no." Lily trying to be close to her sister body._

 _Her scream made her mother and her brother looked at her._

 _Even with the hands tied up Lily was trying hard to touch her sister's face and body. Lizbeth's body was cold, the trace of tears from her face still could be seen proof that she was dying not too long ago._

 _"_ _Lizbeth it's me Lily, Lizbeth come on wake up please wake up. Lizbeth!" Lily didn't want to accept the reality that her sister was gone. She was trying the shake Lizbeth body with her body but she couldn't awake her._

 _Glenn was amused to see his sister tried to awake the corpse. Clara looked at the scene feeling annoyed at Lily's screaming._

 _"_ _She is dead." Glenn was talking._

 _Lily's tears was everywhere on her face and Glenn was somehow feeling a bit guilty._

 _"_ _Glenn get her here!" Their mother Clara ordered the big man to take Lily's body._

 _When Glenn was forced to hold her body straighten her up Lily fought him, but her small body couldn't win against the big man like Glenn's. He took her to their mother. Clara was standing in the middle of a big circle. Lily couldn't see clearly she couldn't hold her cry but she also knew that those two were going to kill her too like what they did to Lizbeth. She pretended to cry while looked everything around her. In the middle of the circle was the shape of the star with different objects put on each of the corner of the star. Clara was holding a stone on her left hand while holding knife on the other hand. Glenn was holding her facing up Clara._

 _Lily saw Clara between her tears the same woman who was abandoned her and had killed her sister, she couldn't hold her hatred. She spit on that woman's face._

 _"_ _Why why Lily you still have the same strength like when you were little." Clara wiped the spit then raised the knife ready to stab her while chanting some spells. Lily tried to kick Clara to no avail suddenly she heard loud bang then she saw Clara's body was thrown away, Glenn holding her still while screaming for his mother. Lily saw her chance stepped on Glenn's foot then run to all her might. Her body was bump into an embrace, she was panicked that Glenn was catching her so she tried to kick and hit the body before her until the warm voice calming her._

 _"_ _Honey it's me honey." It's Edmond's voice._

 _"_ _Dad!" Lily embraced her father._

 _Within seconds Glenn was trying to kill Edmond and Lily but before he could get even close to them there was the shoot again, Glenn's face was kissing the ground with a loud noise while the other securities was checking Clara's and Glenn's body. Edmond cut the rope that tied Lily._

 _"_ _Dad Lizbeth is death." Edmond hugging her daughter tighter when he felt that his own tears also flowing down to his cheeks. He did not say anything but he looked at Lizbeth's body laying down not too far from them while still hugging Lily. He felt guilty for arriving late. He knew that everything was a trap when his guys found the fake private investigator and made him spilled Clara's plan. How he hate that woman who killed their daughter just for the sake of gaining witch power._

 _5 minutes later when Lily already calming down with a bit of hiccup her father brushed her cheek and looked at her with concern._

 _"_ _Let's get Lizbeth's body and go home." Lily nodded._

 _Clara was not dead yet she was chanting her spell so all Edmond's guys having headache and collapsed one by one but Edmond was stronger he held on while Lily was holding her head screaming._

 _"_ _I always hate you Edmond, now I will kill your dearest daughter just like you kill my Glenn." The hate in her tone was full of anger seeing Glenn's lifeless body._

 _Clara was still holding the knife when she walked closer to her daughter, She didn't give a damn care about getting Lily's power anymore since Lizbeth has no power at all revenge was what more important. Clara hold up her hand with the knife and readied to stab on Lily's stomach but her hands was grabbed by Edmond's hands. Clara chanted louder to hurt Edmond so the grab went weaker and finally Edmond let go of her hands. However when Clara was ready to point the knife at Lily's chest Edmond was faster to stand in front of Lily made her stab her ex-husband instead._

 _Lily saw her father's back then in second her father's body was thrown away her eyes following the movement till she saw Edmond's body on the ground with eyes closed and no movement, she didn't scream this time. That instance her eyes became full dark she looked at Clara with full hatred before that woman's body was separated by full force into pieces and that woman's head was flying away further. Lily made Clara's body tore to pieces with her mind she didn't even need to chant spell then she let the fire on her head burned the body with intense power so what's left of Clara's body couldn't be seen anymore then she was losing her consciousness. Every memories came back to her including memories about New Orleans and the guy the she deeply felt with Niklaus Mikaelson._


	14. Nightingale's sequel

Hi guys want to say thank u so much to read my work. Due to the different plot so I will end the story here and continue with the sequel (definitely heavy dark theme and angst).

I was upset by how The Originals season 3 ended since it is sucks and so is TVD season 7 which making me stopped writing. At first I wanted to bring Caroline-Klaus romance on this one but couldn't do it since the story was not allowing it yet but I'll bring the romance on the sequel since I actually quite enjoying Klaus-Caroline relationship even though I prefer Klaus ended up happily ever after with no sinister happen yeah just my wishful thinking.

Next title is LINKING CREATION i'm still writing it and will upload it when it's ready.

Sorry for the hanging-cliff ending here.


End file.
